Un trono en un mundo sin magia
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills, la reina malvada, es temida por todos. Pero. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuese la salvadora? ¿Y si ella fuese la madre biológica de Henry y la única capaz de romper el hechizo que ella misma conjuró? ¿Y si Storybrooke estuviese regido por alguien aún peor que lo que ella llegaba a ser? ¿Y si ella misma no pudiese recordar su pasado?
1. Una historia diferente

_Regina Mills/Castillo Encantado_

La maldición se extendía por las habitaciones, pero yo la precedía. Sabía muy bien en qué dirección avanzaba, el lugar al que iba. Tenía que ver el rostro de Blancanieves antes de que la maldición cayese sobre nosotras. Aunque no fue a ella a la que me encontré en la cámara. No obstante, herir a su familia podía ser consuelo suficiente para mí. El príncipe y, en sus brazos, la supuesta causa de mi destrucción. La salvadora. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en mis bellas facciones.

_ ¿Y cuál es exactamente vuestro plan?_ pregunté, ignorando el hecho de que el monarca me apuntaba con su espada.

_ Eso no os importa. Pero tened por seguro que os venceremos. Aunque nos lleve tiempo, jamás ganaréis.

_ Os equivocáis, campesino. Ya he triunfado, y esta vez tendré mi final feliz. Seré la única que lo tenga.

Oí un sonido de temblor, y la puerta se salió de sus goznes y una mujer de cabello pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se arremolinaban, producto de un viento que no existía. Sus ojos, teñidos de sangre, me observaban con genuina rabia. Era un contratiempo calculado, pero que no esperase que fuese a atacarme en aquel mismo momento.

_ ¡Me has mentido, Regina! ¡Me prometiste que volvería con él!_ Exclamó, haciendo temblar toda la estancia.

_ Y lo harás._ le aseguré.

_ ¿Y de qué servirá si no recuerdo a mi marido? ¿De qué?_ Exclamó, mientras me amenazaba con sus prominentes caninos.

Eso era propio de los vampiros, esa rabia indomable, pero pronto se desvanecería, en cuanto la maldición cayese, ella sería tan sólo una profesora de escuela y yo sería la alcaldesa. En cuanto la maldición cayese, nadie sería capaz de desafiarme.

Pero ahora sí podía hacerlo, y por ello conjuré una bola de fuego, aunque al lanzarla ella usó su gran velocidad para esquivarlo. Se me echó encima y me lanzó contra una pared. Traté de usar mi conjuro de transformación para evitarla, convertirme en algo pequeño que no pudiese ver. Sin embargo, en mitad del hechizo me aferró con las manos, lo que me dejó a medias.

Era una versión infantil de mí misma, que se debatía por escapar de aquella presa, mirando a la mujer que me tenía como si fuese un maniquí, observé un momento al príncipe, que llevaba a su bebé al armario. Eso no podía permitirlo. No después de saber que ella era la salvadora.

Afortunadamente, Anzu decidió lanzarme de nuevo. Choqué contra el príncipe, me di un golpe contra la puerta del armario y me colé dentro. Después de ello la oscuridad hizo presa de mi mente. Sentía como poco a poco mi consciencia se iba deshaciendo, como mi mente se rompía en pedazos.

_Anzu Stealer/Storybrooke_

Recordaba. Aún lo recordaba todo, incluso después de que la bruma se hubiese apoderado de todo. Recordaba a Regina, entrando en el armario. Al príncipe desesperado porque su hija no había podido cruzar, porque estaban condenados, porque lo estábamos. Recordaba mi nombre. Pero aún así tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba.

Cuando lo hice me encontré a mí misma en una cama amplia, vestida con un sencillo pijama gris. Me puse en pie, sintiéndome algo mareada, y descorrí las cortinas. Ante mis ojos aparecía una ciudad, como jamás hubiese visto. Las casas tenían un recorte particular, que jamás había visto en el reino encantado. De modo que ese era el lugar al que Regina había decidido enviarnos.

Realmente no parecía un lugar tan detestable, excluyendo que yo sería la única que conservase sus recuerdos. En ese momento noté una sensación en el estómago que echaba de menos. Algo tan sencillo como tener hambre. Los vampiros no tienen hambre. Pero estaba claro que ya no era un vampiro. El hechizo había retirado hasta la última gota de magia de mi cuerpo.

La sed había desaparecido por completo. Pero no lo habían hecho mis preocupaciones. Yo recordaba, pero no lo hacían las personas a las que amaba. ¿Qué podría hacer con respecto a ello? ¿Vivir una vida que no era la mía? Tampoco tenía otra elección, a decir verdad. Ataqué el fondo de armario, me puse uno de los muchos vestidos de ejecutiva que allí se encontraban y decidí salir a la calle.

Cuando lo hice, los recuerdos de mi vida ficticia parecieron golpearme repentinamente, como si me hubiesen dado un fuerte mazazo en la cabeza. Sentí alguien que se acercaba a ayudarme por me estaba tambaleando. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a la debilidad de un cuerpo humano.

_ ¿Está bien, alcaldesa?

_ Sí, estoy bien doctor Hopper, no se preocupe._ Le dije, recuperando la compostura.

Esa era yo, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Al parecer ese puesto era el que Regina había escogido para sí misma, y yo me lo había llevado de rebote. La mujer más poderosa de Storybrooke. Ese sería el primer día de muchos, e iba a tener que acostumbrarme a ello.

_Regina Mills/La cuneta_

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Y cuando trataba de volver mi mente atrás, tan sólo alcanzaba a recordar un fogonazo de luz y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. No había nada más, ni un pasado ni una sola referencia. Tan sólo mi nombre, Regina Mills. Era lo único que persistía en aquel vacío. Era una niña desamparada en una cuneta. Pero no estaba sola. Había alguien conmigo, un chico que parecía tan perdido como yo.

Aunque él al menos llevaba un vestuario adecuado a su talla. El vestido que llevaba encima debía ser unas cincuenta tallas por encima de la ropa que debía llevar. Era una prenda para una mujer adulta, y yo era una niña. Una niña asustada. Aunque el chico no parecía estarlo.

_ ¿Eres Emma?_ Me preguntó, examinándome de arriba abajo.

_ No, yo soy Regina… ¿Y tú quien eres?

Me miró como si no se creyese lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Tan raro le parecía mi nombre? Me tocó con un dedo, como si me fuese a desinflar. Tuve ganas de llorar, porque me sentí como si fuese un alien. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que no había nada en mí que no se viese a simple vista.

_ Yo soy August._ me dijo el chico, cogiéndome de la mano._ Ven conmigo.

Asentí y le seguí, aun con cierta reticencia. El vestido se me iba a caer, y no quería correr por ahí desnuda. Aunque no sabía quién era, tenía un claro sentido del pudor. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en llegar a una cafetería. August parecía saber qué hacer, y yo le dejaba hablar por mí.

Realmente parecía tonto que un chico que aparentaba tener al menos cuatro años menos que yo fuese el que me estuviese guiando. Pero sin mi memoria, estaba tan perdida como un bebé. Y parecía que absolutamente nada lograba activarla. Aunque quizás, lo que había más atrás no era agradable. Quizás me conviniese dejarme llevar y ver qué ocurría.

Atrás sólo había oscuridad. A fin de cuentas, había aparecido en una cuneta. Y no dejaba de pensar en ello mientras me vestía con las prendas que me acababa de regalar la camarera de la cafetería, que eran de una prima suya al parecer. Quizás si volvía atrás tan sólo recordase un pasado en el que nadie me había querido, y por ello me había abandonado.

Y con ese pensamiento decidí que estaba claro que iba a empezar una vida nueva. Encontraría una familia, una que me quisiese. Y forjaría un nuevo destino, aunque tuviese que hacerlo sola. Y algo me decía que así sería, que August no iba a estar cuidándome como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

_28 años después…_

Hoy era el día en que cumplía treinta y nueve. Una fecha que debería ser marcada por la alegría y el gozo, pero que a pesar de todo, no lo era. La celebración me parecía vacía y carente de sentido, porque la gente con la que la celebraba no sentía verdaderos sentimientos por mí. Cuando todos se fueron saqué un pastelito que tenía en la nevera y le puse una vela de cumpleaños.

_ Desearía que hubiese alguien que me quisiese de verdad. Alguien que me buscase por quien soy, y no por el dinero que tengo._ susurré, soplando la vela.

Casi al instante escuché como llamaban a la puerta. Me dio un vuelco al corazón por la sorpresa y me quedé congelada. Cuando volvieron a aporrear la puerta me levanté y la abrí. Me encontré cara a cara con un niño que al verme sonrió ampliamente.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeño?_ Pregunté amablemente, inclinándome para quedar a su altura._ ¿Has perdido a tu madre?

_ Bueno, eso depende._ Dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír._ ¿Eres Regina Mills?

_ Sí. ¿Por qué?

_ Yo soy Henry, y soy tu hijo.

_ Pero yo no tengo…

_ Hace diez años diste a un niño en adopción. Ese niño era yo.

No podía verme, pero estaba más que segura de que me había quedado blanca. Aquello no podía ser, y sin embargo en lo que no dejaba de pensar era en la estúpida idea de que acababa de concederse mi deseo. Sin pararme a pensar, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro.

_ Lo siento pequeño… Ese fue el mayor error de mi vida. Si pudiese volver atrás, te aseguro que lo haría.

_ Eso no importa ahora. Hay cosas más importantes que tratar. Tienes que ayudarme con la operación cobra.

_ ¿Operación cobra?_ Pregunté, sin comprender.

_ Te lo explicaré por el camino. Tienes que venir conmigo a Storybrooke.

Iba a decirle que tenía responsabilidades en Boston, que mi vida estaba aquí y no podía irme cuando yo quisiera. Pero algo en su mirada me disuadió. Parecía totalmente desamparado, igual que yo lo había estado cuando aparecí en aquella cuneta. Mis padres nunca me buscaron, y yo pensaba perpetuar ese ciclo.

_ Dame un momento para que coja unas cosas.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos en mi mercedes. Me costaba concentrarme en la carretera con él a mi lado. Era mi hijo, aquel que había tenido que abandonar. Había venido a buscarme. ¿Acaso no lo trataba bien la familia que lo había adoptado?

_Anzu Stealer/Residencia Stealer_

¿Dónde estaba? Llevaba horas buscando a Henry por todo el pueblo. En situaciones como aquella extrañaba mi olfato. Ni todo el poder de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke lo compensaba. Había acabado sola deambulando por el pueblo, buscándola yo misma, y había vuelto a casa cuando no daba más de mí, y estaba calada hasta los huesos.

Pero en cualquier caso, a pesar de saber que Graham seguiría buscándolo, no dejaba de estar intranquila. Ya había perdido a mis hijas, y ahora no quería perder a Henry. Él era lo único que me quedaba, pues bien sabía que mi marido seguía resentido conmigo, y que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, la gente del pueblo seguía completamente asustada de mí.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo autocompadecerme, puesto que escuché como llamaban a la puerta. Me puse en pie, dejé mi vaso de soda en la mesa y, aún dolorida, me dirigí a la puerta. Esperaba que fuese Henry, que al fin hubiese decidido volver a casa. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando abrí la puerta, sentía ganas de estrangular a la mujer que tenía frente a mí. No entendía cómo había llegado allí. Pero sin duda era ella. Regina, la reina malvada.

_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ Le pregunté, sin embargo, logrando serenarme.

_ He venido a traer a su hijo de vuelta._ Me dijo, bajando la mirada.

No me reconocía. Pude sentirlo. Aquella mujer no era la misma que yo había conocido. Y habría encontrado casi divertida la situación si Henry no estuviese parapeteado detrás de ella como si se tratase de un escudo. Creía que ya sabía que no tenía nada que temer de mí, de su madre. Y sin embargo seguía haciendo aquellas cosas.

Porque él lo sabía. Conocía la verdad. Sabía quién era yo, y también quien era ella. Y a pesar de todo se protegía detrás de la reina malvada, de la mujer que había envenenado a su propia hijastra con una manzana. ¿Acaso creía que era mejor que yo?

_ Henry, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

_ He estado con mi verdadera madre._ me dijo, entrando en casa a todo correr.

_ Disculpe, yo no pretendía…_ empezó Regina.

Pero se detuvo al observar mi mirada. La estaba atravesando con ella, perforándola. Veintiocho años de humanidad no podían hacerme olvidar todos mis siglos de instinto de depredadora. Tenía una clara mirada con la que indicaba que iba a comerme a aquella mujer.

_ Salga de mi porche._ Le espeté.


	2. Dos caras de la misma moneda

_Regina Mills/El local de la abuelita._

He de decir que la comida no tenía desperdicio. Realmente el negocio tenía el nombre muy bien puesto. Era como si la comida la hubiese preparado mi abuela. Bueno, al menos una de ellas, porque después de tantas adopciones no tendría claro a cual adjudicar como mi abuela. Había decidido que me quedaría allí un par de días al menos. Sentía que debía estar con Henry, conocerle.

Pensaba que tendría una buena vida sin mí, que atraía la desgracia sobre todo lo que tocaba. No quería criarlo sin un padre, no con una madre como yo. Pero ahora estaba realmente arrepentida. Aunque su idea de que las personas del pueblo eran personajes de cuento era absurda. Pero comprendía que necesitaba tener algo en qué creer.

_ ¿Lista para la operación cobra?

Henry había aparecido y yo ni tan quiera era consciente de ello. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Yo nunca había sonreído así. Desde pequeña nunca había tenido motivos para hacerlo.

_ ¿No tienes clase, Henry?

_ Pero la operación cobra es muy importante. La primera fase es la identificación. Tenemos que averiguar quién es quién.

_ ¿Y qué dice tu libro sobre mí?

_Anzu Stealer/Residencia Stealer_

Cuando pensaba en esa mujer me hervía la sangre. Acababa de lanzar mi portátil contra la pared y destrozarlo, y aún me quedaba rabia que soltar. Grité y aporreé la mesa del despacho. Ella no recordaba, no llevaba mi carga. Y ahora, aparecía veintiocho años después para arrebatarme a mi hijo, igual que había hecho con mi hija. Quería rodear su cuello con mis manos y apretar hasta que no quedase ni un hálito de vida en sus ojos.

_ Quizás debería buscar otro momento para presentarme.

Alcé la vista. Era él. Una sonrisa de colegiala cruzó mi rostro cuando me percaté de ello. Decidí aparcar una vez más a Regina de mi cabeza. Me levanté de la silla, caminé hacia él y le rodeé con los brazos. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, y me dejé llevar por la sensación que me producía que me acariciase mi melena pelirroja. Miré a mi marido a los ojos, y luego los cerré para besarlo lentamente.

_ ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está nuestra hija?_ le pregunté.

_ Ella está bien. Pero no he venido aquí por eso.

_ Por favor, Jefferson… Tan sólo un momento. Tan sólo un momento para nosotros. Es todo cuanto te pido.

Mis manos recorrieron su rostro, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos. No me rechazaría, él jamás lo haría. Porque él no me tenía miedo, me amaba. Y yo le amaba, lo hice desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Con él se me olvidaba toda la rabia que había estado acumulando.

_ ¿Aún lo deseas?

_ Pues claro que sí. Te amo, Jefferson. Sabes que eso no ha cambiado. Soy tu esposa.

Jefferson sonrió. Sabía que había tenido dudas, porque yo ya no parecía ser yo misma. Quería estar con él, quería demostrarle que le quería. Comencé a besar lentamente su cuello, amorosamente. Él entendió mi mensaje, y me confirmó mis deseos con sus ojos.

_August Wayne/Storybrooke._

El dolor era intenso. La pierna me ofrecía cada vez menos movilidad. Y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Regina estaba en Storybrooke, y el tiempo volvía a correr. Creía que el hecho de que no fuese Emma quien había cruzado el armario cambiaba las cosas. Pero estaba equivocado. Regina había activado el ciclo de nuevo. Y si quería salvarme, tenía que demostrar que tenía intención de ayudarla a salvar a la gente del mundo de los cuentos.

Me costaba avanzar por Storybooke con el dolor de mi pierna. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que explicarle la verdad. O al menos ese era mi plan, pero cuando me senté para superar el dolor, observé que alguien se encontraba a mi lado. Una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, con una mirada inteligente. Si bien había algo en dicha mirada que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

_ Soy August.

_ Mi nombre es Christina. Y tú llegas tarde.

_ ¿Tarde?

_ Sí, veintiocho años tarde.

_Regina Mills/El parque del Castillo._

Observaba el libro de Henry, mientras él me indicaba cada uno de los personajes que al parecer vivía en el pueblo. Era difícil de de creer, desde luego. Me había dicho que la camarera de la cafetería era caperucita roja, y que la abuelita era efectivamente su abuela. Yo le había preguntado por el lobo y no había sido capaz de contestarme. Pero lo cierto es que una parte de mí le creía. Porque quería creer que eso rellenaría los once años de mi vida que era totalmente incapaz de recordar.

_ ¿Y qué dice tu libro sobre mí, Henry?

Henry se puso tenso, parecía fingir que yo no había hablado, que no me había escuchado. Eso me preocupaba. ¿Quién creía él que era yo? ¿Tan terrible era esa persona? Necesitaba saber que impresión tenía. Le miré a los ojos y suspiré.

_ Si quieres que te ayude en la operación cobra, tarde o temprano tendrás que decírmelo.

_ Es que no quiero hacerte daño._ puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía._ ¿No es más importante quién eres ahora? Una abogada que ayuda a la gente.

_ Yo era una villana. ¿Verdad?

_ ¡He encontrado una página sobre Shadow, mira!

Quise que me contestase, pero no se lo pedí. Pensé que cuando quisiese me lo diría por sí misma. Observé la página, y en ella, en efecto aparecía una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos. Henry me sonrió y me instó a leer. Yo cogí el libro y comencé a leer en voz alta.

_Anzu Stealer/La montaña Prohibida/Flashback_

Era un castillo suntuoso, situado en la cima de una montaña que reflejaba tinieblas en cada rincón. En cuanto puse un pie en ella, sentí que la vida lo abandonaba todo. El aire estaba limpio, pero a la vez parecía irrespirable. Tenía claro que si una persona común se adentraba en aquel lugar no tardaría en quedarse sin aire. Y Desgraciadamente, yo ahora era una persona común.

Por ello, cuando llegué a la antesala a la que estaba ocupada por ella y vi a sus soldados, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Sin embargo mantuve la mirada firme. Ellos no tenían por qué saber que había pedido mi condición de vampiro. Y a decir verdad, Maléfica tampoco.

_ Vengo a ver a vuestra señora, no a vosotros. Quitaos de en medio, o juro que os arrancaré el corazón uno a uno.

_Regina Mills/El Parque del Castillo._

Cuando leí que les arrancaría el corazón sentí como el mío propio daba un vuelco. Aquello debía resultarme aterrador, enfermizo incluso. ¿Por qué mi mente lo veía como algo tan normal, y no se preocupaba por ello? Era como si estuviese inmunizada. Sin embargo, Henry me hizo un gesto para que continuase, y yo decidí que era lo mejor. Debía dejar esas preocupaciones para más tarde.

_Anzu Stealer/La montaña Prohibida/Flashback_

_ He venido a devolverte esto._ Exclamé, lanzándole el anillo que en su día me entregó._ Cancelo nuestro trato, bruja.

_ ¡No puedes venir aquí y decirme eso!_ Exclamó Maléfica_ Teníamos un trato, y tú vas a cumplirlo.

_ Ten por seguro que tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme que de buscar a una princesa. No es mi problema que seas incapaz de encontrar a Aurora.

_ De acuerdo. Supongo que ya no tienes las destrezas por las que solicité tu ayuda.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Anzu. Las dos sabemos que el único motivo que podrías tener para dejar de querer este anillo es que ya no lo necesitases

_ Tal vez. Y en ese caso, ya no te sería útil.

Mi marido me esperaba en casa, y eso era lo único que importaba. Si tenía que matar a Maléfica para volver a mi remanso de paz, lo haría. Ahora entendía lo que era ser feliz, y esa bruja no me lo iba a arrebatar.

_Regina Mills/El parque del castillo_

_ No es una villana, según este libro. Luchaba por su familia. ¿Qué personaje es, según dices? Esto no lo aclara.

_ Es la esposa del sombrero loco y la madre de Alicia. Pero también ayudó a Maléfica a buscar a Aurora.

_ Creo que todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida. Y dudo que sean los que nos definen.

Henry me miró con una mirada ligeramente curiosa, y luego sonrió. Debo confesar que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su mente.

_ Supuse que dirías algo así. Tú cometiste errores, y los has superado todos.

_ ¿Vas a decirme ahora quién dice tu libro que soy?

_ Aún no estás lista. Pero pronto lo estarás. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderás, y lo superarás.

_ A veces hablas como si no fueses un niño. ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

_ De vez en cuando.

_August Wayne/?_

_ Ya era hora de que te despertaras.

No veía nada más que un foco en la parte superior de la habitación, y aquella mujer de cabellos pelirrojos. Me miraba con aire de suficiencia, como si supiese algo que yo ignoraba. Aunque estaba claro que sabía algo sobre la maldición, porque su mensaje había sido muy claro. Conocía la maldición y llevaba veintiocho años acumulando rabia para soltármela cuando llegase.

_ ¿Y tú quien eres, si puede saberse?

_ Christina Auditore.

_ Lo siento, pero eso no me dice nada.

_ ¿Y a Roja la conoces?_ me espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Sí, pero tú no eres ella._ Le dije, malhumorado.

_ No, pero digamos que somos parientes, y ella es una de las dos razones por las que quiero que esta maldición se rompa.

_ He venido aquí para eso. Y si me tienes aquí atado no creo poder ayudarte mucho. ¿Sabes?

_Henry Mills/Residencia Stealer._

Ahí estaba, en el porche de la casa que había sido mi hogar durante de diez años. No quería volver a entrar, no con Shadow. Quizás los cuentos dijesen que ella era buena, pero si lo fuese me ayudaría a romper la maldición, en lugar de ocultarla a pesar de todo. Regina me ofrecía muchas más esperanzas, a pesar de lo que mi libro decía sobre ella. Era realmente contradictorio.

Ella insistía en saber la verdad, pero yo no podía decírsela. Era una mujer amable y buena, que se preocupaba por los demás. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ella era la reina malvada? No podía decirle que todas las atrocidades que mi libro narraba las había cometido ella. Sencillamente la quería demasiado como para decirle que había sido malvada en su vida anterior.

Entré en casa y observé a Shadow en el salón, tomándose una taza de café. Pero lo que me resultaba extraño era que no estaba sola. Jefferson estaba con ella. ¿Acaso habrían hecho las paces? Por la forma en que ella le cogía la mano antes de percatarse de mi presencia estaba seguro de que sí.

_ Henry… ¿Dónde has estado?_ me preguntó, aunque yo tenía bien claro que esa no era su preocupación unos minutos antes.

_ Estuve con mi madre._ le dije, con cierto aire de desafío.

_ Yo soy tu madre._ me dijo ella, con el tono envenenado.

_ Tal vez, pero eres malvada, y no voy a dejar que sigas con esta locura.

Escuché el sonido de la taza al romperse contra el suelo porque la había soltado. Quizás el personaje que los libros narraban era alguien paciente y calculador. Pero lo cierto es que Shadow perdía los nervios con mucha facilidad. Y podía ver esa furia en los ojos marrones.

_ Jefferson. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?_ Pude ver por un instante en los ojos de mi madre el amor que profesaba por el hombre siempre ataviado con su bufanda.

Shadow le siguió con la mirada, antes de dejar que la ira volviese a instalarse una vez más en su mirada. Me ordenó con el dedo que me sentase en el sofá y así lo hice. Ella se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

_ ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que te quiero estos diez años? ¿Qué motivo tienes para llamarme malvada?

_ Sé que podrías impedir esta locura si quisieras. ¡Di la verdad! Confiesa que sabes lo del hechizo.

_ Henry… yo no sé nada sobre ningún hechizo. Pero sí tengo clara una cosa.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Que Regina es la mujer que te abandonó, y te está llenando la cabeza de pájaros.

_ Eso no es cierto._ me rebelé.

_ Creo que voy a tener que asegurarme de que no nos moleste más.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer, matarla?

_ No digas estupideces, Henry._ Dijo, aunque yo sabía muy bien que era capaz de hacer tal cosa.


	3. Relatos de Sirenas

_Ruby S. Lucas /El local de la abuelita._

_ Sabes que esa gente me está esperando. ¿Vas a negárselo?_ me preguntó ella por enésima vez.

_ Sabes que a mí me encanta como cantas, pero ella no te va a dejar salir_ Le repetí.

_ Ruby, sabes que mi sueño es ser una gran cantante, y no lo voy a lograr si dejo que alguien como tu abuela me impida alcanzar dicho sueño.

_ De acuerdo, sal ahí antes de que me arrepienta. Yo me encargo de la abuelita.

La chica de cabello azul sonrió, cogió su micro y salió en mitad de la cafetería. Se presentó y la abuelita me miró mal, pero yo no la dejé salir a impedir que Alexandra cantase. Sabía que se merecía ese intento de mostrarse ante el público. Y en cuanto entonó la primera nota, supe que no me había equivocado.

_Standing where I should be_

_believing as I'm told to believe_

_being who I should be_

_doing what I should do_

Fue algo difícil de explicar. Sentí como un calor entraba en mis oídos y los acariciaba. Aunque nada comparado con Sidney Glass o Graham, que se habían quedado embobados mirándola con cara de idiota. A decir verdad, todos los hombres de la cafetería la estaban mirando de esa manera.

_Did you hear what I said?_

_did you get what I meant?_

_what you saw is an illusion_

_you're living in delusion_

_going on and on I have the future in my hands_

_getting lose from days I never could get over_

_going on and on until I'm finally myself_

_getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_now is the time_

_now is the time_

Aquello empezaba a ser hipnótico. Su canción estaba llegando a lo más hondo de mi ser, como si quisiera alcanzar mi corazón. Incluso Henry, junto a Regina, parecía un tanto atontado. Decidí acercarme para ver si estaba bien, y comprobé que su madre biológica le pasaba la mano por delante del rostro, sin conseguir que reaccionara. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que yo me planté delante de él.

_ Realmente esa chica es una sirena…_ dijo, cuando pareció volver en sí.

_Alviss/Atlántica/Flashback_

_ Cuanto antes lo entiendas, será mejor para ti. Tienes que abandonar esos sueños con la superficie y centrarte. Algún día serías reina, y tienes que quitarte esas cosas de la cabeza, Ariel.

_ Mi nombre es Alviss._ Le recordé, con firmeza._ Y no pienso quedarme en este castillo para acabar igual que mi madre.

_ Tu madre falleció porque se acercó demasiado a la superficie.

_ Que así sea. Si he nacido con piernas, al igual que ella, es por un motivo. Y no voy a quedarme encerrada aquí para ser una mujer florero como el resto de mis hermanas.

Me miré en el espejo un segundo. Las escamas que cubrían mi rostro y mi cuerpo me hacían distinta, siempre me lo habían hecho. Yo era semihumana de un modo muy distinto al suyo. Y pensaba averiguar por qué. Cogí mi lanza y salí de aquella sala, sin dedicarle más palabras a mi padre.

_ ¡Ariel! ¡Espera!

_Alexandra Davidson /El local de la abuelita_

La gente me aclamaba, y yo no me lo creía, mi canción les había gustado, es más, se estaban agolpando y me pedían otra más. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dársela. Incluso me pedían autógrafos. Realmente estaba halagada, incapaz de entender cómo mi voz podía lograr tantas cosas.

_Alviss/El Gran Mar/Flashback_

Salí a la superficie, tan sólo un poco. Mis ojos azules observaban con curiosidad el sol. Su calor sobre mi piel me hacía sentir bien mientras la mantuviese húmeda. Entonces escuché voces y decidí esconderme. Aunque no era necesario, porque esas voces eran gritos. Gritos de terror. Y no tardé en darme cuenta de por qué.

Era un pez, un pez colosal, de los que normalmente sólo se observaban en las profundidades. Y en su punto de mira lo que parecían ser dos chavales. Mi complejo de heroína fue más fuerte que yo, y antes de pensarlo siquiera un momento, me lancé a las aguas.

Vi como uno de los chicos conseguía salir del agua, pero el otro, en cambio, estaba a punto de ser devorado. Debía tener mi edad, y apenas podía mantenerse fuera del agua. Se ahogaba. Y mi corazón se negaba a permitir que eso sucediese. Cogí mi lanza y la lancé contra el pez, quedando clavada en su lateral.

La criatura no tardó en alterarse y revolverse en mi contra. Yo me abalancé sobre ella y recuperé mi lanza, que enarbolé cerca de sus ojos. El animal me miraba con desafío. Yo no me iba a amedrentar, así que lancé un grito de batalla, ante lo que me respondió lanzándome algo que al principio me pareció tinta, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo distinto.

Se me pegaba a la piel, y no me dejaba respirar. Mis branquias estaban cerradas, impidiéndome tomar el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. La única solución a la que podía aspirar era utilizar mis pulmones, por lo que salí a la superficie. Afortunadamente el pez no me siguió.

Me sentía ahogada, y expulsé algo de agua por la boca. Me llevé las manos al rostro, y ambos los encontré suaves, a diferencia de su tacto habitual, porque mis escamas habían desaparecido. Mi piel tenía un color que jamás había visto, y cuando me vi reflejada en el agua, era un rostro humano el que me devolvía la mirada.

Pero dejé de pensar en mí cuando vi al chico tumbado sobre la arena. Me acerqué y le examiné con interés. No se parecía a ningún humano que hubiese visto. Tenía las orejas en punta, hasta un punto que no podría calificarlas como humanas. Afortunadamente aún respiraba. Y cuando le vi allí tumbado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue cantarle. Me apoyé en su pecho, y canté

_Quisiera entender_

_Lo que hay en ti_

_Cuantos tesoros por descubrir_

_Cuanto me queda por ver_

_Por soñar y sentir_

_Quiero saber, si sabría bailar_

_Quisiera ver una bella danza_

_Y caminar con los… ¿Cómo se llaman?_

_Ah… pies_

Mi canción hubiese continuado, de no ser por los pasos que escuchaba, y porque al observarme la mano comprobé que las escamas volvían a aparecer paulatinamente en ella. Aquel no era mi mundo, por mucho que aquella idea me gustase. Me alejé, volviendo al agua, alejándome de aquel reencuentro que probablemente tendrían los chicos.

_ Podría ser tu mundo si así lo quisieses.

Me di la vuelta y me pegué contra una roca cuando vi a aquella criatura. La mitad superior de su cuerpo era humana, pero por debajo del torso emergían extremidades de pulpo. No era en absoluto una desconocida. Había oído hablar de ella durante muchos años. Mi padre siempre me había prevenido sobre ella.

_ No quiero tratos con la bruja del mar, gracias.

_ Preferiría que te refirieses a mí como Úrsula._ me indicó, mientras uno de sus tentáculos rodeaba mis hombros.

_ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_ le pregunté, rechazando su contacto.

_ Porque mi deseo es ayudarte, darte la vida que quieres. Conocer a ese humano que acabas de salvar.

_ ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?_ Le dije, alerta.

_ Una simple insignificancia. Nada que deba preocuparte.

_ ¿Qué?_ inquirí, furibunda.

_ Si finalmente te enamoras de ese joven, y tenéis un hijo, quiero ser su madrina.

_Alexandra Davidson/?_

Aún no me creía lo que estaba pasando. Me había llamado una promotora musical, e iba a ser oída en todo Storybrooke. Mi sueño sería realidad. Todos escucharían mis canciones, y seria admirada, querida. Sin embargo, aquella mujer me daba muy mala espina. Sencillamente, había algo en ella que me resultaba oscuramente familiar, aunque no sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

_ Voy a ser franca contigo, Alexandra._ Me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Vanessa era una mujer que imponía verdadero respeto, y admito que estaba verdaderamente asustada. El hecho de que me dijese que iba a ser franca me hacía pensar en que mi música no me gustaba, e incluso que iba a dejarme en la estacada.

_ Confieso que me gusta como cantas, pero no creo que estés preparada para ser una artista en solitario.

_ Entonces supongo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa…

_ No me has entendido, Alexandra. Tengo una chica con la que creo que harías un estupendo dúo. La gente se volverá loca con vosotras. Y estoy segura de que todas nos volveremos muy ricas. ¿Hacemos el trato?

Extendió la mano, y yo sin pensarlo se la estreché. Aunque cuando sonrió sentí como un escalofrío me invadía por completo. Sin embargo no podía abandonar mi sueño por esa sensación tan extraña que había tenido. Con ello me sentenciaría a continuar una vida sin futuro.

_Yienorkhelinnery Shayker/La costa/Flashback_

Creía que iba a morir. Las fauces de aquella criatura estuvieron a punto de rodearme y tragarme vivo. No tengo claro por qué me había soltado, pero estaba vivo y en la costa. Tenía un recuerdo vago. Una mujer de cabello azul, que cantaba en un idioma que me era desconocido. La sentí sobre mi pecho, canturreando. Y luego desapareció. Ahora estaba solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Escuché a mi hermano llamarme, y me dirigí en su dirección, pues ya no sentía dolor. A pesar de todo ahora miraba el mar de otra manera. Tenía claro que estaba lleno de criaturas perversas, que no dudarían en matarme tan sólo por una comida. Y una parte de mí no dejaba de pensar que aquella mujer de cabello azul que me había salvado tenía que haber caído en sus garras.

Me juré que no volvería a poner un pie en el mar, y que sus criaturas tendrían que aprender quién era yo. El fuego me daría la respuesta. Pues por mucho que el fuego pudiese quemar, nunca emergerían de él criaturas colosales como aquella. Por el momento debía dar las gracias por estar vivo y por estar junto a mi hermano. Si le ocurriese algo jamás me lo podría perdonar.

Él era todo cuanto yo tenía en este mundo, y ya había pasado por más tormentos por lo que nadie tendría que pasar a lo largo de su vida. Tan sólo tenía 6 años, y sin embargo parecía que había vivido toda una vida que poca gente creería posible. Aquel sólo había sido un episodio más de ella. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza seguiría persistiendo aquella imagen, la de una joven de cabello azul que había velado por mí.

_Melody Song/Despacho de Vanessa_

_ De esta nos forramos, Melody. Esa Alexandra nos va a hacer de oro._ Decía la promotora, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

_ Sigo diciendo que no me parece bien._ murmuré, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Creía que te había educado para que supieses que ante todo hay que llegar a tus objetivos. El fin siempre justifica los medios.

_ Pero Alexandra sólo quiere cumplir sus sueños._ Le dije, alterada._ ¿No es eso lo más importante?

_ No entiendo qué importancia tienen los sueños de una ridícula chiquilla.

Le di un golpe a la mesa, furiosa. Aquellas mismas palabras podrían haberme descrito a mí. Yo había escogido el camino del canto para demostrar que no era una ridícula chiquilla. Durante toda mi infancia se habían reído de mí, y eso me había marcado mucho. Y ahora había conseguido demostrar que valía para algo, que podía trabajar en aquello que me gustaba y ser importante.

_ Creía que querías demostrar algo a toda esa gente que se reía de ti por tener orejas de elfo.

_ Tal vez. Pero no quiero demostrarles que soy una mujer sin escrúpulos. Si traicionas a Alexandra me traicionas a mí. Y entonces no tendrás nada.

_ Soy tu madrina, Melody. Sin mí no tienes nada. ¿Acaso crees que alguien iba a querer a una mujer con orejas de elfo y el pelo azul? Tienes un rostro que sólo yo sabía apreciar. Esa chica será el rostro de vuestro dúo. Y nadie tendrá que volver a verte como un monstruo.


	4. Welcome to Wonderland again

_Paige Roseling/La tienda de Gold._

Aquello no me parecía una gran idea particularmente genial. Si el señor Gold nos pillaba allí nos iba a caer un buen castigo. Pero Alice era mi mejor amiga y al final me conseguía liar de una manera o de otra para que hiciese cosas como aquella. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, pero no me dejaba claro el qué. En cualquier caso tenía claro que estar hurgando entre las cosas del señor Gold no podía llevar a buen término.

_ ¿Vas a decirme ya qué estás buscando?_ Le insistí.

_ Aquí hay un espejo. Y es para mí.

_ ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?

_ Pues un conejo blanco con chaqueta.

_ Alice, creo que has tomado demasiado té._ Le dije, alzando una ceja. Alice solía decir que cuando hacía ese gesto me parecía a la alcaldesa.

_ ¿Y entonces qué es esto?_ Exclamó, quitando una manta de un gran espejo.

Me acerqué y pasé la mano por la superficie cristalina, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Alice sin embargo no parecía tener ningún miedo. Pasó la mano por el espejo, e incluso me dio la impresión de que presionaba, como si pudiese atravesar el cristal. Escuché un ruido y me puse sobreaviso, pensando que Gold nos habría oído. Me volví un momento, y cuando me volví a girar Alice no estaba.

Siempre se le había dado bien esconderse y huir, pero aquello sobrepasaba mi imaginación. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, por lo que sin pensármelo demasiado, había acabado por salir corriendo para que el señor Gold no me viese allí.

_Alice/El país de las maravillas_

No entendía lo que había pasado. Hacía menos de un momento estaba en la trastienda del señor Gold, y ahora, sin embargo, estaba bajo una seta del tamaño de un árbol bastante grande. A decir verdad, parecía un bosque de dimensiones desmesuradas. Y a pesar de todo, un lugar que me resultaba familiar, aunque no había estado allí jamás. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí como alguien tiraba de mí.

_ ¡Más deprisa, Alicia, Llegamos tarde!

Un conejo con chaqueta. Aquello me daba la clara impresión de que estaba soñando una vez más. No sería la primera vez que soñaba con ese lugar, y ahora lo tenía claro.

_ ¿A dónde llegamos tarde?

El conejo se detuvo y me miró como si le hubiese preguntado cuánto eran dos más dos. Odiaba que me mirasen así. ¡Qué fuese rubia no significaba que fuese tonta! Sin embargo cuando se fijó más en mí, pareció reparar en algo que se le había olvidado.

_ Eres algo más pequeña que la última vez que viniste. ¡No hay tiempo, te lo explicaré por el camino!

Aquello no me parecía en absoluto sensato, y sin embargo una parte de mí me instaba a seguir, como si fuese lo que tenía que hacer. El conejo hablaba sobre una mujer, llamada la reina de corazones, que según él yo había expulsado de aquel mundo. Me contó que había vuelto, más malvada que nunca, y que si no la detenía todo el país de las maravillas quedaría reducido a cenizas.

_ ¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo? ¡Sólo soy una niña!_ Exclamé, deteniéndole.

_ Pero no siempre lo fuiste… ¿Sabes?

Me volví, tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no lo hice. No al menos al completo. Observé una sonrisa sin dueño flotando en el aire. Me asusté y me eché atrás, incrédula. Este sueño estaba tomando un cariz siniestro que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Mucho menos cuando la sonrisa mostró formar parte de un gato que flotaba.

_ Así no nos vale, conejo. La maldición de la reina la ha dejado tocada.

_ ¿La reina de corazones la ha hechizado?_ Preguntó el conejo.

_ No, ha sido la reina Regina, del bosque encantado. Y mientras sea una niña indefensa no nos vale de nada.

_ ¿Y qué sugieres?

_ Llévala a palacio, a la sala de los sombreros. Quizás eso la haga recordar.

_ ¿Y por qué eso iba a hacerme recordar? ¿Qué se supone que he olvidado?_ Les pregunté, tajante.

_ Debes recordar quién eres, querida. Y no hay mejor lugar que el estudio de tu padrastro. Es lo más cercano a un familiar que tienes en este reino.

_Anzu Stealer/Comisaría._

Tener que observar a mi hija como si fuese una desconocida siempre era duro. Pero en aquella ocasión lo era especialmente. Verla llorar desconsolada y no poder abrazarla era algo que me superaba. Afortunadamente Jefferson no estaba presente, porque de lo contrario dudo que hubiese podido mantenerse firme como yo lo estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Entonces el último lugar donde la viste fue la tienda del señor Gold?_ le preguntó Graham, que tomaba notas.

_ Sí. Ella decía que estaba buscando un espejo. Al parecer alguien le había dicho que era para ella.

_ ¿Quién?_ pregunté.

_ Le va a parecer una locura, señora alcaldesa. Pero dijo que se lo había dicho un conejo blanco… con chaqueta.

Algo saltó en mi cabeza como si se tratase de un resorte y me costó no mostrarme emocional ante aquellas palabras. Tenía claro que sólo había una persona que podía haber recibido tal mensaje, una persona a la que conocía muy bien, a la que de hecho llevaba buscando desde que cayó la maldición.

_ ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiga?_ Le pregunté directamente, ignorando la mirada que Graham me echó.

_ Alice… es una de las huérfanas del Convento._ me dijo, sin poder mirarme.

Y mi mente se refrescó al instante. La había visto muchas veces. ¡Una niña! El hechizo la había transformado en niña y por ello yo no me había podido percatar de nada. Todos aquellos años había estado buscando una adolescente. Y en eso había estado tan errada como los otros sirvientes de maléfica al buscar un bebé todos aquellos años.

_ Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer._ les dije, poniéndome en pie.

Y así era. Tenía que visitar la tienda del señor Gold, encontrar aquel espejo y resolver el enigma que se me estaba ocultando. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el dos, para marcar el número correspondiente en marcación rápida.

_ Jefferson… creo que el país de las maravillas se ha tragado a mi hija mayor… otra vez.

_Regina Mills/El parque del castillo._

Ese libro acababa de apuñalarme el corazón, y ahora entendía por qué Henry había tardado tanto en confesarme quién era según sus cuentos. Y aunque desde el principio no quise creerme aquello, había una parte de mí que me gritaba que era verdad. Había una parte de mí, que me decía que yo podía llegar a ser capaz de arrancar el corazón a una persona y convertirlo en polvo delante de sus narices.

_ ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quería decírtelo?_ me preguntó el que era, a fin de cuentas, mi hijo. Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y me miró a los ojos._ No quería hacerte daño.

_ ¿Y cómo ibas a quererme si soy la reina malvada?_ pregunté, apartando la mirada.

Aunque no sabía si me estaba creyendo aquella historia o no, el que me dijese que era la reina me dolía. Significaba que él podía ver esa oscuridad en mí. Y era algo que desde siempre había temido. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había intentado compensar algo que no recordaba. Siempre había tratado de ser mejor persona. ¿Era por ello por lo que me sentía tan culpable?

_ Porque tú ya no eres la reina malvada. Has demostrado que eres una buena persona. Y sé que seguirás siéndolo.

Las palabras de Henry me consolaban. Aunque yo realmente fuese la malvada reina, él me seguiría queriendo. Pero lo que desconocía era si yo podría vivir conmigo misma. Pensé en ello mientras le veía alejarse en dirección a su casa. Más tarde, me giré, y vi que no me encontraba sola. Allí había una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, que me era desconocida. Había algo salvaje en su mirada, que me pedía que me echase atrás.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ Pregunté, manteniendo mi mirada fija en ella.

_ Mi nombre es Christina. Y digamos que tenemos intereses comunes.

_Alice/El país de las maravillas._

Aquella sala me daba escalofríos. Allí donde miraba encontraba sombreros de todos los tipos imaginados. Pero sin embargo, de entre todos ellos yo me fijé en uno en concreto. Un sombrero de copa que parecía gastado, en el que se podía observar claramente un objeto que habría calificado como una carta, sujeto por la banda de felpa. Me resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía de qué. Pero cuando iba a tocarlo, un grito me detuvo.

_ ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡La reina te hará decapitar si te ve aquí!_ Exclamó la voz.

Alguien se movió de entre los sombreros, y aunque al principio pensé que se trataba de una persona, pronto me di cuenta de que estaba errada. Aquellas mejillas, en apariencia sonrosadas, estaban pintadas. Se trataba de un rostro de porcelana. Estaba delante de una muñeca con vida.

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Alice…_ dije, en un susurro.

Justo terminé de hablar, cuando la muñeca se me echó encima y me rodeó el cuello con sus manos de porcelana. Al parecer mi nombre era famoso en el lugar, me gustase o no. Tenía que admitir que no me había esperado aquel ataque de rabia. Y lo único que podía hacer era patalear inútilmente contra aquella muñeca, que parecía poseer una fuerza que a mí se me hacía incomprensible.

_Anzu Stealer/La tienda de Gold_

Pasaba la mano por el espejo, pero no ocurría nada. Estaba claro que se había dado alguna circunstancia que ya no se iba a repetir. Pero aún así no entendía cómo se había podido abrir un portal en un mundo sin magia como el nuestro. Y entonces fue cuando la idea me golpeó en la cabeza como un relámpago. Aquello era un portal, y los portales conectan dos mundos.

_ ¡Se ha abierto por el otro lado!_ dijimos Jefferson y yo a la vez.

_ Algo ha debido a pasar en el país de las maravillas._ dijo Jefferson.

_ Y por eso han buscado a su heroína una vez más. Pero ella ya no sabe que lo es. Es una niña indefensa en un mundo en que la gente que quiere el poder la quiere muerta.

Golpeé el espejo, frustrada porque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Alice, y eso me hacía sentir fatal, porque en parte era culpa mía que ella estuviese sola. Yo debería haberla encontrado y haberla protegido, pero no lo había hecho.

_ A una parte de mí le gusta verte así._ me interrumpió Jeff.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque hace tiempo que no te había visto tan humana.

_Alice/El país de las maravillas_

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para quitarle a aquella muñeca de encima, pero ella tropezó contra la pared y la cara se le resquebrajó. Pensé que estaría hueca, pero bajo la porcelana me encontré con la mitad de su rostro de madera. Parecía especialmente furiosa por ello.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a destrozar mi rostro?

Cogí el sombrero y corrí, completamente aterrorizada. Si esto era un sueño quería despertar de una vez. Tropecé con alguien, y ese alguien me agarró por el cuello y me alzó como si estuviese hecha de papel. Era una mujer, una mujer cuyo rostro observé con atención. Observé sus orejas, apuntadas como las de los elfos que había visto en las películas que veía a escondidas de las monjas.

Sus ojos eran azules cuando me había capturado, pero ahora eran de un tono rojizo, y me observaban como si yo fuese el almuerzo. Tragué saliva, y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

_ Tú debes ser Alicia.

_ ¡Alice!_ contradije, fingiendo más valor del que sentía.

_ Es un placer._ dijo, aunque al momento supe que estaba mintiendo._ Puedes llamarme majestad, o alteza. Lo dejo a tu elección.

_ ¿Eres la reina de corazones?_ le pregunté.

_ Podríamos decir que sí… porque no voy a dejar que ella me arrebate mi tan amado trono. ¿No crees?

_Regina Mills/El hostal de la abuelita._

_ Le encontrarás en la habitación con vistas a la plaza.

_ ¿A quién?_ le pregunté a Christina. Apenas me había dicho su nombre, y esperaba que confiase en ella.

_ Cuando le veas, todo cobrará sentido para ti.

Miré al hostal antes de aventurarme en él. La abuelita no estaba presente, por lo que no se interpuso en mi camino. Escuché un grito y eso hizo que acelerase el paso. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el grito se repitió. Al entrar, e incluso de espaldas, supe reconocerle enseguida.

_ ¡August!_ Exclamé.

_ ¿Regina? ¡Vete!_ Exclamó, sujetándose la pierna, que parecía dolerle a horrores.

_ ¿Esperas que me vaya después de oírte gritar así? Deja que te vea esa pierna.

_ ¡No!

A pesar de sus protestas, se encontraba demasiado débil como para impedirme que tratase de ver lo que estaba tratando de ocultarme. Aunque nunca estaré del todo segura de si lo que vería a continuación era algo que deseaba o no ver.

_ Es de madera…_ dije, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, aún dominada por el shock.


	5. La Verdad

_Regina Mills/El hostal de la abuelita._

_ Entonces es cierto… todo es cierto_ Exclamé retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared._ Tú eres… tú eres pinocho.

_ Sí, es la verdad. La maldición es cierta. Y sólo tú puedes romperla.

_ Pero eso significa que yo soy…

No me contestó, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciese. Los dos sabíamos que yo, efectivamente, era la reina malvada. Yo había lanzado aquel hechizo, y por ello sólo yo podía romperlo. Pero lo más importante era. ¿Quería romperlo? ¿Quería ponerlos a todos en mi contra? ¿Acaso quería recordar mi vida anterior? August estaba extrañamente silencioso, pero yo ya prácticamente no necesitaba saber más cosas. Salvo un par de ellas, que me resultaban realmente importantes.

_ ¿Y por eso me abandonaste? ¿Apareciste aquella noche después de tantos años y volviste a irte porque volvía a parecerte la reina malvada?

_ No. No fue así.

_ ¿Entonces por qué?_ exclamé, furiosa, dando un manotazo que hizo caer la lámpara de la mesilla.

_ Me fui por qué era un ímbecil, Regina. Y porque a día de hoy aún sigo siéndolo.

_ ¿Y qué hay de Henry?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver que Henry con todo esto?

_ Creo que tiene mucho que ver con todo esto, porque Henry es tu hijo._ estallé.

_Alice/El país de las maravillas._

La reina de corazones me dejó caer al suelo. Pensé que me perdonaba la vida, pero esa impresión no tardó en desaparecer. La muñeca acababa de aparecer. Podía ver odio en su ojo de madera, mientras que el que estaba oculto tras la porcelana seguía tan insondable como el anterior.

_ Encárgate de ella y esta vez no falles._ ordenó la reina, mirándome como se mira un chicle que se te ha pegado al zapato.

Hice lo único que podía hacer. Correr como si mi vida dependiese de ello, porque realmente así era. Sin embargo tuve claro desde un principio que no iba a lograr escapar. Y mucho menos cuando nos metimos en los jardines, que parecían un auténtico laberinto. Finalmente me tropecé y caí al suelo. Ella se plantó delante de mí y alzó una espada, y empecé a llorar a moco tendido.

_ No puedo hacerlo._ dijo, bajando la espada._ No puedo matar a una niña.

Envainó la espada y buscó un botecillo en su vestido, que me entregó. Contenía un líquido de color rojo oscuro y de él colgaba una etiqueta en la que rezaba "bébeme" Lo miré sin atreverme a hacer lo que me pedía. Ella se acercó, y pude ver al final algo de vida en el ojo que estaba a mi alcance.

_ La reina me lleva mintiendo mucho tiempo. Ahora lo entiendo. Hay que detenerla. Y para hacerlo tienes que beberte esto.

Asentí y quité el tapón al frasco, que me llevé a los labios. Tenía un sabor especial, pero que a la vez me resultaba familiar.

_Anzu Stealer/Bajo la Biblioteca_

_ ¡Yo tampoco te he echado de menos si te inquieta saberlo!_ Exclamé hacia la oscuridad.

Por respuesta recibí una llamarada que casi derrite la roca tras la que me encontraba. De hecho, mi sombrero estalló en llamas y tuve que deshacerme de él. Sólo a mí se me ocurría volver a enfrentarme contra maléfica sin mis poderes. Pero si quería salvar a Lucrezia, sólo había una manera, traer la magia a Storybrooke.

_ ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, después de tantos años y esperar mi favor?_ La verdad es que me sorprendió que supiese hablar en su forma de dragón, porque no creía que tuviese cuerdas vocales.

_ No busco tu favor, al contrario, espero que vomites_ Le dije, con mala uva._ Suelta el huevo de oro y me ahorraré la molestia de tener que matarte.

Por supuesto aquello no hizo más que irritar aún más a maléfica, que lanzó otro aluvión incendiario sobre mí, que esquivé como mejor pude. Ser humana me estaba empezando a pasar factura. Mi respiración se agitaba y el polvo hacía que tosiera. Hacía tiempo que no echaba tan en falta mis poderes.

La espada ahora me era pesada, y ya no me sentía como la magnífica que había sido siempre. Maléfica lo sabía, e incluso me pareció escuchar una risa proveniente de su persona. Tenía que pensar rápido, así que sin más, y esquivando otra bocanada de fuego me lancé sobre su cabeza.

Ella se movió de un lado a otro y yo me sujeté lo mejor que pude. Quería moverse para que yo me cayese, pero en la sala no había suficiente espacio. Eché la espada hacia atrás y estoqué con todas mis fuerzas contra su cráneo, aunque no sabía si mi fuerza humana iba a bastar para aquello.

_Regina Mills/El parque del castillo._

Había salido corriendo y al final había acabado en el mismo lugar en que acababa siempre. Con Henry, el único que parecía tenerme aprecio. Ahora ya sabía que me había dicho la verdad, que la maldición existía. Yo era la reina malvada. Y eso me daba un terror que no podría llegar a describir. Cuanto más miraba el libro, más miedo me daba. Yo no quería ser esa persona.

_ No voy a poder hacerlo, Henry. Me quedaré sola. Todos me odiarán… y yo seré… malvada otra vez.

_ No lo serás. Entonces tú vida no tenía sentido. Pero ahora lo tiene. Y me tienes a mí.

_ ¿Me seguirás queriendo, a pesar de todo?

_ Sé que puedes enmendarte. No me importa quién fuiste. Sólo quién puedes llegar a ser.

_ ¿Cómo rompo la maldición?

_La Reina de corazones/Palacio de Corazones_

Algo pasaba en los jardines. Se escuchaban voces. Al principio parecía un murmullo, pero pronto se convirtió en un cántico. Me desplacé hasta ellos, con el único propósito de descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando. De hecho, sentí cómo la sangre se me hervía en las venas al darme cuenta de qué estaban cantando exactamente.

_Alicia, querida ¿Dónde has estado?_

_Tan cerca, tan lejos o acaso en el medio_

_¿Has escuchado algo en lo que has visto?_

_¡Alicia, Alicia, ayúdanos, Alicia!_

Cogí una rosa del jardín y la convertí en cristal. No me importaba cuánto aprecio le tuviese este mundo a Alicia, o cuánto se me odiase. Este reino me pertenecía por entero, y no iba a dejar que una niña me lo arrebatase. Aplastaría cada pequeño reducto de rebelión que hubiese en él, y me aseguraría de que todos lo recordasen durante toda la eternidad. Todos aprenderían a respetar a su reina.

_ Es una pena.

Me giré, y me encontré a una adolescente rubia, vestida de cuero negro de arriba abajo. Supe, sin que me lo dijese, que esa chica era Alicia. La miré, altanera, pensando que no sabía en qué se metía. Iba a partirla en trozos, y a arrancarle el corazón.

_ ¿Qué es una pena?_ pregunté

_ Que tenga que matarte…_ dijo, quitándose las gafas de sol, y mostrándome sus ojos azules._ Porque confieso tengo más ganas de hacer otra cosa contigo.

_Regina Mills/Residencia Stealer_

__ _¿Estás seguro que de que Shadow tiene la respuesta? ¿No sería un horror para ella pasarse 28 años sabiendo de la maldición sin poder hacer nada?

_ La ha cambiado. ¿Sabes? Desde niño me di cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo, ella ha ido a peor. No se parece a la mujer que describen los cuentos, no en los últimos en los que aparece, al menos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y allí estaba ella. Nunca la había visto tan imponente, tan poderosa. Empezaba a entender porque Henry había ido a buscarme a Boston.

_ Me encantaría saber qué hace usted en mi casa, señorita Mills.

_ ¡Está aquí para romper la maldición!_ nos delató Henry._ ¡No podrás engañarla más tiempo!

_ ¿Entonces ya lo sabe todo?_ dijo, mirándome.

_ Así es._ Le dije, con más valor del que sentía.

_ Entonces hay algo que llevo veintiocho años deseando hacer…

_ ¿Y qué por fin harás?_ preguntó Jefferson, desde la entrada.

Yo me preguntaba qué iba a hacer. Quizás había estado esperando para matarme, quizás tenía algo oscuro preparado. Aunque desde luego no esperaba lo que hizo. Cerró la mano en un puño, y me dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Aquello me dolió, y mucho.

_ ¿Eso a qué a…?_ No pude terminar, porque en cuanto separé mis manos de la cara me dio otro puñetazo.

_ Eso por lanzar la maldición, y por separarme de mi familia.

Iba a tomar represalias, pero Jefferson cogió a Shadow de la mano y le dio un beso apasionado. Aquella situación era tan irreal que tuve que terminar de creerme lo de la maldición. Los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Si no me hubiese dolido tanto la nariz, quizás lo hubiese encontrado hasta tierno.

_ Echaba de menos a mi esposa._ susurró el sombrerero, apartando un mechón pelirrojo del rostro de Shadow.

_ Yo también la echaba de menos._ susurró la mujer, besándolo otra vez.

_ ¿Soy el único al que le importa romper la maldición?_ nos interrumpió Henry.

_Melody Song/Estudio de Grabación_

Nos compenetrábamos. Mi voz y la de Alexandra parecían hechas para cantar unidas. No había tenido una compañera como ella jamás. Seguía mis movimientos y se cuadraba conmigo a la perfección. Miraba a mi derecha y siempre estaba ahí. No tardamos en sacar un single que se convirtió en un verdadero éxito.

Pero todos los beneficios eran para Vanessa. Alexandra apenas se llevaba un diez por ciento, y aquello no era justo. Su ilusión por cumplir su sueño la cegaba. Vanessa la hacía trabajar sin descanso, y las ojeras no tardaban en aparecer y se la veía alicaída fuera del escenario. Me sentía muy unida a ella, y tras verla derrumbarse después de una actuación, me presenté en el estudio y planté cara a Vanessa.

_ Dale lo que se ha ganado, Vanessa.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Has olvidado lo que te enseñé? La familia es lo único que importa.

_ Me has dado la razón.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ me preguntó, fijando su mirada en mí.

_ Ella es como una hermana para mí.

_ Ya firmó el contrato, Melody.

Mis orejas se alzaron, ese era un gesto que me ocurría cuando me enfadaba. Estaba harta de aquello. Alexandra daba el ciento diez por ciento, y merecía la compensación que se había ganado. Di un golpe sobre la mesa, que hizo que uno de los adornos que había en ella, una escultura de una anguila eléctrica, se cayó y se rompió en pedazos.

_ Pero yo no. Yo no tengo contrato. Y si no le haces un contrato de verdad, cogeré esa puerta.

_ ¿Es esa manera de hablarle a tu madre?_ Me preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

_ ¡Tú no eres mi madre!_ Exclamé.

Ella volvió a sentarse y me dedicó una mirada dolida. Aquello que había dicho estaba de más. Me senté y nos miramos incómodas unos segundos, hasta que me decidí a hablar.

_ No debí decir eso.

_ No importa, es la verdad._ Dijo la promotora, sin mirarme a los ojos.

_ No, no es cierto. Tú eres mi madre. La única que se ha preocupado por mí._ Le cogí la mano lentamente._ Mis padres me abandonaron porque les parecí un monstruito de orejas puntiagudas. A ti eso jamás te ha importado.

Me levanté y ella lo hizo también. Nos abrazamos y sonreímos. Se lo debía todo a Vanessa, pero a veces tenía que hacer el papel de conciencia para ella.

_ Está bien, Melody. Tú ganas. Reharé el contrato de Alexandra.

_ Gracias mamá.

_Lucrezia Shayker/El país de las maravillas_

La reina de corazones era dura de pelar. Pensé que comentarle desde un principio que no habría tenido quejas sobre acostarme con ella no había sido una buena decisión, pero yo no me caracterizaba por ser buena tomando decisiones, mi madre lo sabía bien. La reina había convertido en cristal todo el laberinto, que ya no me brindaba su apoyo con sus canciones.

Me preguntaba dónde diablos se había metido la muñeca. Ya había probado todo mi arsenal. La había abofeteado con todas mis fuerzas, le había clavado un tacón en el ojo e incluso le había lanzando un montón de polvo de hadas, que ahora estaba desperdigado por el suelo. A decir verdad, ahora desearía volver a ser Alice para no ver las cosas tan negras como las veía. Observé como empezaba a acumular magia entre sus manos y preparaba el golpe de gracia. Estaba claro que de esa no iba a salir.


	6. Reencuentros

_Lucrezia Shayker/El país de las maravillas._

Realmente tenía que haber hecho un testamento. El laberinto estaba en llamas, y yo sólo podía correr de un lado para otro, sin ninguna esperanza de supervivencia. Sentí como uno de sus hechizos golpeaba cerca de mis pies y chocaba contra uno de los muros de cristal, estaba condenada. La oía acercarse. Me giré y ahí estaba, preparando su golpe decisivo.

_ Hazlo de una vez. Dejemos este juego que no lleva a ningún sitio.

_ Sabes. Teniendo en cuenta que desbancaste a la primera reina de corazones, esperaba algo más por tu parte. Pero veo que me equivocaba. No eres más que una adolescente.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella es mucho más que eso!_ Exclamó una voz.

La muñeca había vuelto. Parecía que su cubierta de porcelana había vuelto a recomponerse, aunque a pesar de todo dudaba que pudiese servir de mucho contra una mujer capaz de convertir en cristal todo un jardín con un simple chasquido de dedos.

_ Enternecedor. Una niña y su muñeca. No te inquietes Desideria. La gente sabrá que moriste luchado y que luego te lancé al contenedor con el resto de la basura.

_ ¡Yo…No… Soy…Basura!_ Exclamó ella cerrando los puños.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Cuando Desideria cerró los puños, toda la superficie de porcelana comenzó a agrietarse y desprenderse. Si bien, bajo la porcelana no se encontraba la superficie de madera de la otra vez. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una segunda capa de porcelana, pero cuando se quitó el polvo de encima comprobé que me equivocaba. Aquello era piel y cabello real. Desideria estaba viva.

_ Voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo._ dijo, más para sí misma que para su rival, mirándose las manos.

_ ¿Acaso vas a usar los mismos trucos que te enseñé en mi contra?

Desideria simplemente sonrió, se colocó bien el vestido negro y alzó la mano. Una llamarada azul manó de ella y se dirigió hacia la reina, que lo rechazó con un movimiento de la mano. Contraatacó con una serie de cristales apuntados, que se lanzaron a la vez como proyectiles. Pero Desideria, sin inmutarse un instante, hizo un nuevo movimiento con las manos, y una cortina de plumas de cuervo nos protegió a ambas.

_ Veo que te he enseñado bien._ Dijo la reina.

_ En todo salvo en lo más importante._ contestó Desideria, con los ojos encendidos como dos rubíes teñidos de sangre.

_Anzu Stealer/El pozo de los deseos._

El momento había llegado. Deslicé el contenido del frasquito sobre el pozo y una nube morada nos envolvió antes de dirigirse al pueblo. La gente no recordaba quien era, así que para ellos sería peligroso. Pero yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hija estaba en peligro. Cuando la bruma me alcanzó, me tambaleé y me caí al suelo, sintiendo como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ardía.

Los pulmones se me quedaban sin aire, y el corazón latía cada vez más despacio. Si la sensación no me fuese increíblemente familiar, estaría aterrada como Jefferson lo estaba. Pero algo como eso no se olvida. Tardé unos minutos en superar el dolor y la falta de aire y ponerme en pie otra vez. Aunque cuando lo hice, no era la misma persona que antes. De hecho, ya no era ni tan siquiera una persona.

_ ¿Anzu, estás bien?_ Me preguntó Jefferson.

_ Tengo sed…

_Regina Mills/Colegio de Storybrooke._

Había recibido una notificación de la señorita Blanchard. Quería hablar conmigo sobre Henry. Eso me resultaba extraño, porque lo más habitual habría sido que hubiesen llamado a Anzu. Sin embargo parecía estar indispuesta. A pesar de todo, lo que debería señalar es que desde que entré en aquella sala y me senté delante de aquella mujer empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

Me contó que Henry estaba faltando a clases, y me responsabilizó de ello. Me dijo que ella también era madre, y que tenía que pensar en lo mejor para mi hijo, en lugar de preocuparme porque deseaba estar con él. Quería responderle, pero la cabeza cada vez me dolía más. Y ello llegó a un punto en que la habitación se desdibujó y luego, la oscuridad se apoderó de mis ojos y perdí la consciencia.

_Anzu Stealer/Residencia Stealer_

Había encontrado a la gente confusa por la nube morada que acababa de enviarles. Mi piel volvía a ser pálida, y la gente me miraba con extrañeza, aunque a mí no me importaba. Me importaba Lucrezia. Tenía que traerla de vuelta, pasara lo que pasase. Había estado a punto de hacerle daño a Jefferson cuando había vuelto a ser yo misma, y me daba cuenta de que mi control no era el de antes. Me había relajado, y ahora tendría que recuperar el control.

_ ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora, Anzu? Has liberado la magia en este pueblo. ¿Qué harás con ella?

_ Usaré nuestro sombrero. Iré a buscarla al país de las maravillas.

_ Sé lo que estás pensando, y no te lo voy a consentir.

_ No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Jefferson. Si tengo que quedarme en el país de la maravillas para que Lucrezia vuelva, me quedaré.

_ Enternecedor._ Nos interrumpió una voz, acompañada de un sonido de palmas.

Me volví, y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero ahí estaba ella. Mi pequeña Lucrezia, con sus típicas prendas de cuero y su mirada insolente. Ella, que me conocía bien, extendió los brazos antes de que yo la estrechase con los míos.

_ Te he extrañado mamá.

_ Sé que últimamente no he hecho lo mejor para ti. Pero lo importantes que estás bien, y voy a corregir todos mis errores._ me sinceré.

_ Eso es encantador mamá, pero tenemos problemas más serios.

_Henry Mills/Hospiral de Storybrooke_

_ ¡Henry, detente! ¡Por favor, ve más despacio! Vas a despertar a Emma._ Me pidió la señorita Blanchard.

Lo cierto es que aunque la hija neonata de la profesora me preocupaba, mi madre me preocupaba más. No creía que aquello fuese un simple desmayo, mucho menos sabiendo que había ocurrido justo frente a Blancanieves. Y por ello le pedí a la profesora que esperase fuera. Ella, a pesar de mirarme mal, se quedó allí acunando a su preciada hija. Hija que según mi cuento debería ser la salvadora en lugar de mi madre.

Me acerqué a la cama, y observé que abría los ojos. Parecía confusa al principio, aunque cuando se ubicó sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Me sonrió, seguramente para que me sintiese reconfortado.

_ No tenías que venir a verme, estoy bien.

_ ¿Qué hacías con la señorita Blanchard?_ Le pregunté.

_ Me llamó porque al parecer has estado faltando a clases.

_ Romper la maldición es más importante que eso, y tú lo sabes.

_ Tal vez, Henry. Pero eso nadie más lo sabe. Comprende que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.

_ Lo comprendo. Lo has pasado mal por mi culpa.

_ No importa. Todo está bien. Es normal que me sienta así estando cerca de Blancanieves.

Me sorprendí, porque no recordaba haberle dicho a Regina que la profesora Blanchard era Blancanieves.

_August Wayne/Hostal de la abuelita_

Aún me dolía la pierna. Se estaba extendiendo cada vez más, y probablemente terminase siendo un muñeco de madera de talla completa. No conseguía pensar con propiedad. La puerta se abrió, y yo pensé que sería Regina, pero aquella mujer distaba mucho de serlo. Era una joven con el cabello plateado. Sus ojos parecían dos rubíes, brillantes y aterradores.

_ Supongo que no soy a quien esperabas._ me dijo.

Había tenido el acierto de cubrirme la pierna a tiempo para que no la viese, aunque algo en su mirada me hacía pensar que no lo había hecho del todo bien. Ella se acercó, con su mirada clavada en mí. Me resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no recordaba de qué.

_ Te duele la pierna, ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Cómo sabes…?_ pregunté, teniendo que interrumpirme para gritar por el dolor.

_ Eso carece de importancia, Pinocho. Voy a ayudarte. ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque eso es lo que hacemos las hermanas mayores. ¿O estoy equivocada?

_ ¿Desideria?_ le pregunté, con clara sorpresa en mi voz.

_Tercera persona/Instituto de Storybrooke_

Se respiraba un intenso sopor en el aula. Nadie prestaba la menor atención a la profesora de Filosofía aunque de estar sentada entre ellos dudaba que ella misma se prestase la menor atención. Era una mujer sin motivaciones, sin ganas de enseñar. A decir verdad, era una mujer que ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de vivir.

_ ¿Queréis escucharla?_ Dijo una voz desde la puerta._ Hace que la mitología parezca una tragedia griega.

La profesora se giró y observó a una mujer apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Era una mujer curiosa, ataviada de rojo de arriba abajo. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color, pero lo que era aún más intrigante eran sus orejas, apuntadas como las de un elfo.

_ Quizás usted pueda hacer mejor mi trabajo._ le dijo la profesora, cediéndole su sitio.

_ Será un placer._ contestó, tomando el libro de texto y pasando las páginas._ Aburrido… Aburrido… Esto es interesante.

_ Los olímpicos no entran hasta el segundo semestre señorita…_ le espetó, buscando que le dijese su apellido.

_ Shaykary… Sheryanna Shaykary._ contestó, sin molestarse._ ¿Y por qué no entra nada bueno hasta el segundo semestre?

_ Yo no elijo el programa, sólo lo sigo._ dijo la mujer, hastiada.

_ Pues yo creo que sería conveniente darles un pequeño adelanto.

_ ¿Y quién es usted para decidirlo?

_ Lo importante no es quién soy yo. Importa quién eres tú.

_ Yo no soy nadie. Y ahora le agradecería que saliese de mi clase.

_ No podrías estar más equivocada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron frente a frente unos segundos. A la profesora le resultaba tremendamente familiar aquella mujer, pero no sabía de qué. Cuando Sheryanna dio un paso hacia adelante, ella quiso retroceder, pero fue totalmente incapaz, sus piernas permanecieron pegadas al suelo. Cuando le acarició el rostro con una de las manos sólo pudo temblar. Y desde luego no esperó lo que vino a continuación.

Aquella mujer acababa de besarla. Y algo en su cabeza le dijo que no era la primera vez. De hecho, un constante martilleo de imágenes y voces comenzaba a golpearla sin parar. Aunque desde fuera aquello era mucho más impresionante. Los alumnos observaban incrédulos cómo su profesora resplandeció durante al menos un minuto antes de caer sobre la mesa, sujetándose con las manos.

_ Bienvenida de vuelta, mi amor…_ susurró la mujer de orejas puntiagudas.

La profesora movió la mano derecha, y todos los alumnos cayeron sobre la mesa, profundamente dormidos. Miró a su compañera, de un modo completamente distinto. Se la veía confiada, y en esa mirada se apreciaba la clara marca de la lujuria.

_ Creía que te había perdido._ Susurró, rodeando a Sheryanna con los brazos.

_ Y lo hiciste, pero estoy de vuelta.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Digamos que he hecho una locura detrás de otra, pero ahora no importa. Es lo que tú me enseñaste.

_ Por amor se hacen grandes locuras._ Dijo la morena, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en veintiocho años.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard/Hospital de Storybrooke._

No dejaba de sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado con la señorita Mills. Sentía la necesidad de disculparme, así que dejé a Emma con Ruby para que la cuidase, y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Creía que me la encontraría en la cama, pero estaba de pie, vistiéndose. De hecho, cuando entré se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

_ Lamento interrumpir, pero quería disculparme.

Cuando me miró, se me heló la sangre en las venas. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Realmente si algunas miradas matasen, esa sería una de ellas. Sentí puro odio en esos ojos profundos, y de hecho me sentía como si estuviese hablando con una mujer distinta a la que había visto la primera vez. Esperó unos segundos antes de contestarme, como si evaluase qué decirme.

_ No acepto sus disculpas. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

_ Pero… señorita Mills.

Quería acercarme para insistir un poco más, pero al intentar tocarle el hombro, salí despedida contra la pared. Ella se volvió, y me sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa parecía de todo menos alegre, era un gesto de pura crueldad.

_ Le agradecería que no me tocase, señorita Blanchard.


	7. Traiciones

_Desideria/El taller/Flashback_

_ Ya está, como nueva. Falta una pieza pero nadie lo notará.

_ ¿Eso no está mal, padre?_ Intervino Pinocho.

_ Ella no va a moverse, Pinocho. No la necesita.

_ Pero padre…

Padre. Esa palabra llevaba resonando en mi cabeza desde que pinocho me dejó caer y parte de la cubierta de porcelana se hizo trizas, en el mismo momento en que empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Gepetto era mi padre. Yo quería su aprobación. Pinocho la tenía. ¿Acaso no lo merecía yo también, siendo la mayor? Yo había sido su primera muñeca, siguiendo el esquema de su maestro.

La noche había caído. Escuchaba a padre contarle un cuento a Pinocho. Estaba celosa, quería estar en aquella habitación. Quise extender el brazo, sacarlo del soporte donde estaba colocado y, como por alguna broma del destino, el brazo se movió. Y sentí como mi rostro se movía para expresar la sorpresa. Moví el otro brazo, y lo saqué del pedestal.

Pero cometí un grave error al olvidar lo que mi padre había dicho aquella misma mañana. Me faltaba una pieza, que no importaba porque no me iba a mover. Y la falta de esa pieza, la pieza que sujetaba mi tronco sobre mi abdomen, provocó que todo mi tren superior se separase de mis piernas, y cayese al suelo sin piernas. No sé por qué, pero no me hice añicos. Alcé la vista y lo único que mis ojos contemplaron fue la luna llena a través de las estrellas.

Repentinamente, Fígaro hizo acto de presencia. Un simple gatito, pero que para mí era una criatura colosal. El terror hizo presa de mí, mientras trataba de arrastrarme por el suelo para evitar ser alcanzada por el gato. Pero fue inútil. En pocos segundos el gato estaba arañando mi porcelana con sus dientes. Terminaría por romperla y destrozar la madera que había bajo ella.

_ ¡Padre!_ grité con todas mis fuerzas_ ¡Padre, socorro!

Pero por más que grité, no hubo respuesta. Fígaro me dejó bajo un armario y mi padre no vino a socorrerme. Seguí gritando un rato más, al igual que los días posteriores. Pero no conseguí llamar su atención. Y cuando el polvo comenzó a acumularse, me rendí y cerré mis ojos, con una promesa clara. De algún modo saldría de allí, y conseguiría que mi padre se preocupase por mí.

_Regina Mills/Consulta del Doctor Hopper._

_ Francamente, debo decir que no comprendo lo que me está pasando últimamente, doctor. No me siento yo misma.

_ Es comprensible que sufra una crisis de identidad, señorita Mills_ Me indicó el doctor Hopper_ Henry ha entrado como una exhalación en su vida, y usted siente que tiene que cumplir un papel para él.

_ No doctor, creo que es algo más que eso._ Le dije, mirando el techo desde la posición en que me encontraba, recostada en el sofá._ Ayer estaba en el hospital y no sé que me ocurrió. Fue como una especie de… ataque.

_ ¿Un ataque?_ Me preguntó, intrigado.

_ Bueno verá. Estaba a punto de volver a casa y entonces la señorita Blanchard entró en la sala. Y me sentí furiosa.

_ Es natural que estuviese enfadada, a fin de cuentas fue ella la que la envió al hospital.

_ No, no lo entiende. Me sentí llena de rabia. Jamás me había sentido así. Era como si un agujero negro se hubiese tragado mi corazón y sólo pudiese pensar en hacer daño a Mary Margaret.

Y después había salido despedida contra una pared, pero eso era algo que era mejor que me guardase para mí, porque dudaba que el doctor Hopper me creyese, pues a fin de cuentas incluso a mí me costaba creer que aquello había ocurrido.

_Desideria/El local de la abuelita_

_ ¡Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer!

_ Sólo si se rompe la maldición que cae sobre el pueblo lograré liberarme._ Dijo August, con voz débil.

La transformación se había acelerado más de esperábamos. A estas alturas la madera casi le cubría el rostro por completo. Lo había intentado todo, pero incluso así la transformación no se había ralentizado. Abracé a mi hermano con fuerza mientras lo poco que quedaba de él se convertía en madera. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, y tras ellas, acudió la rabia.

Me puse en pie, extendí la mano derecha y llamé a la espada. Di una serie de tajos y el armario provocó un gran estruendo cuando se cayó al suelo, reducido a una serie de piezas muy pequeñas. Tenía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, tenía que vengar a mi hermano. Mi espada cortaba la madera como si fuese mantequilla, y estaba segura de que no sería distinto con los huesos.

_ Juro que me las pagarás, Regina Mills.

_Melody Song/Camerino de Melody y Alexandra_

Estaba sola una vez más. Alexandra insistía en repasar las canciones una vez más a pesar de que yo ya sabía que se las sabía perfectamente. Pasé la mano por uno de los múltiples posters marinos que tenía colgados de la pared y suspiré.

_ ¿Te gusta el mar?_ Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con Alexandra, que me sonreía ampliamente. Estaba tan distraída que no la había oído llegar. A veces pensaba que era un ninja, porque incluso con mis grandes orejas llegaba a sorprenderme de aquella manera.

_ Siempre me ha fascinado, pero Vanessa me tiene prohibido acercarme. Ni tan siquiera sé nadar. No se lo digas a nadie, me da mucha vergüenza.

_ Yo nado muy bien, podría enseñarte si quieres.

_ Eso me encantaría.

_Desideria/El taller/flashback_

Era una noche oscura, como el resto de ellas. El polvo se había acumulado sobre mí. Ya no sabía el motivo por el que seguía teniendo esperanzas, en el fondo sabía que mi padre nunca me encontraría debajo del armario. Sin embargo aquella noche observé cómo alguien metía la mano bajo el armario y me aferraba. Yo sonreí, sentí dolor en mi rostro de porcelana, que llevaba mucho tiempo rígido, dada la inactividad que había llevado. Sentí como de mi ropa se deslizaba un broche, pero no le di importancia.

_ Ven conmigo muñequita… tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Observé a la mujer que me sostenía. Me inspiraba temor, y sus orejas, afiladas, eran un rasgo que no se parecía nada que yo hubiese visto jamás. Cerré los ojos y asentí, pues aunque quisiera, no tendría a nadie más que me acompañase y me cuidase.

_Lucrezia Shayker/Zona residencial de Storybrooke._

La zona residencial estaba desierta. Y a pesar de todo estaba alerta, precisamente por ello. En la zona había un silencio que me parecía antinatural. No se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros ni el de los niños. El silencio era tan absoluto que provocaba que me doliesen los oídos. Tan sólo se escuchaban mis pasos. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención un escaso silbido, que me sirvió como para aviso para agacharme y esquivar una flecha que venía en mi dirección.

Supe, incluso antes de que apareciese delante de mí, quién había disparado. Simplemente confirmó mis sospechas el ver a aquella mujer delante de mí. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos, fijos en mí, con una sonrisa calculadora que conocía desde que era una niña.

_ Hola Christina. ¿Qué tal estás?

_ Ansiosa.

_ ¿Ansiosa? ¿Por qué?_ pregunté, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

_ Porque llevo veintiocho años deseando sacarte los ojos, por supuesto.

_ ¿Es ese modo de hablar a tu hermana?_ Le pregunté, haciéndome la ofendida.

_ Hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi hermana…

_Anzu Stealer/Consulta del Doctor Hopper/Flashback_

_ Todo el mundo hace exactamente lo que yo deseo._ Susurré, llevándome la mano al rostro.

_ ¿No es eso lo que todo el mundo quiere en algún momento?_ Me espetó el doctor, anotando en su libreta.

_ Pero no lo hacen porque quieren hacerlo, lo hacen porque están obligados. No es real.

Yo no deseaba eso. Deseaba volver atrás, romper esta maldición. Pero no estaba capacitada. Por más que lo intentaba, el hechizo se mantenía férreo y poderoso. ¿Cómo romper semejante maldición sin magia? Sabía bien que sólo había algo capaz de romper algo así, un beso de amor verdadero. Pero por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar a Jefferson.

_ Debo irme, doctor.

Mis pasos comenzaron a recorrer la que se había convertido en mi ciudad. Quizás para Regina sería hermoso ver a la gente sufrir. Sin embargo, para mí, era una continua tortura. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero sin embargo mi subconsciente parecía tenerlo más claro. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba atravesando la puerta de cristal de aquella tienda.

_ ¿Señor Gold?

_ Alcaldesa Shayker. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?_ Me estremecí. Podía haber perdido sus poderes y recuerdos, pero aún sabía cómo lograr hacer temblar a la gente.

_ Quisiera hacer un trato con usted.

_ ¿Un trato?_ Sonrió, y yo traté de permanecer impasible._ ¿Qué desea exactamente?

_ Quiero un niño…

_Lucrezia Auditore/Venecia/Flashback_

Sentía el viento golpeando mi cara, mi cabello revolverse detrás de mí. El calor corría por mis piernas mientras se flexionaban para dar un salto y permitirme saltar de un tejado a otro. Me giré, y vi a Christina unas casas más atrás, apoyada en una chimenea, respirando con dificultad. Me reí y volví sobre mis pasos para quedar a su altura.

_ He vuelto a ganar.

_ Se ve que has crecido. Antes siempre te dejaba atrás.

_ Es que yo he estado practicando mientras tú cenabas con tus pretendientes._ Dije, sacándole la lengua._ No sé como lo soportas.

_ Me consuela saber qué hago lo que debo, Lucrezia. Me casaré y tendré muchos hijos que hereden nuestro linaje. Esa es la razón de nuestra existencia, Lucrezia. Tú también lo harás, y serás feliz. Es nuestro destino.

_ No, me niego a eso. No me pudriré siendo la esposa de un hombre al que ni tan siquiera amo.

_ ¿Y qué harás?

_ Vivir, ver el mundo, y buscar el amor verdadero.

_ Eso es un absurdo. ¿Acaso crees que la vida es un cuento de hadas?

_ Podemos lograr que lo sea.

_ Lucrezia, tienes que entender algo. No existen los cuentos de hadas, y no hay finales felices.

_ No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Christina.

_Desideria/Avenida principal de Storybrooke._

La rabia se había apoderado de mí, y no podía detenerla. Atraía las miradas de la gente mientras avanzaba. Tenía un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Quería asesinar a Regina y nada ni nadie sería capaz de impedir que lo hiciese. Era una mujer malvada y cruel, y por su culpa mi hermano volvía a ser un muñeco y no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Le ensartaría el corazón con mi espada, y se lo arrancaría igual que ella había ensartado tantos.

_ Disculpe._ indiqué a la persona con la que acababa de chocarme.

Iba a seguir mi camino, cuando me percaté de que en el suelo había un objeto brillante. No me habría llamado tanto la atención, de no ser porque reconocía aquel objeto, porque a decir verdad, era mío. Se trataba del broche que tanto tiempo atrás se me había caído en el taller de mi padre.

_ Disculpe, creo que esto se le ha caído._ Le indiqué, recogiéndolo.

_ No, lamento que eso no me pertenece, señorita.

_ ¿No sabrá por casualidad de quién es? Me gustaría devolvérselo.

_ Creo estar seguro de que eso pertenece a Marco, el carpintero. Habría jurado que se lo he visto puesto más de una vez.

_ ¿Podría indicarme donde está su taller?_ Pregunté, retrasando mis planes homicidas por un momento, por una esperanza mejor.

_Regina Mills/La tienda de Gold._

_ Se lo he dicho, tan sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre Henry. Sé que usted se lo consiguió a la alcaldesa.

_ Señorita Mills. Créame que agradecería que no siguiese tratando de acceder a su hijo por esa vía. De hecho, creo que todos se lo agradecerían.

Debía haber algo oscuro en aquel asunto, porque se empeñaba en evitar mis preguntas. Y eso me preocupaba, porque no podía significar nada bueno para Henry. ¿Y si había sido secuestrado, o algo peor? Mi intuición me decía que debía seguir con aquel asunto. Mi mirada también lo indicaba, por lo que el señor Gold me dirigió una última mirada severa y añadió.

_ Ahora, me temo que debo pedirle que salga de mi local…_ dijo, haciendo una pausa_… por favor.

Iba a replicar algo, cuando noté que era incapaz de decir nada. Mis piernas se quedaron rígidas durante un instante. Y acto seguido, sin yo desearlo, me giré y salí por la puerta, cerrando tras de mí. La impresión que me llevé fue enorme y devastadora. Y entonces, antes de poder recomponerme, recordé por qué aquello había ocurrido. Recordé una mazmorra oscura, una conversación, un acuerdo.

Y esa fue la primera imagen de muchas. Recordé mi infancia, mi adolescencia. A mi mente acudió la imagen de Blancanieves, mis tretas para acabar con ella, la maldición. Pero ante todo volvió el recuerdo de Daniel, y un dolor atroz, junto a algo pesado como un plomo, se instaló en mi corazón, haciendo que me tambalease y cayese de bruces al suelo.


	8. El retorno de la reina

_Anzu Stealer/Alcaldía._

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas. No tenía intención de seguir con aquella farsa. La maldición no se había roto, pero yo había recuperado a todos los miembros de mi familia salvo a Grace, y esa era mi siguiente meta. Era mi niña bonita, no podía negarlo. La había llevado en mi interior, y verla con otra familia me destrozaba tanto o más que a Jefferson. Me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero tuve que detenerme al abrirla, porque me encontré cara a cara con Regina.

_ Ahora tengo algo de prisa, señorita Mills. Si me disculpa.

_ No me importa lo que usted tenga que hacer. He venido a por lo que es mío.

_ Disculpe… ¿Lo que es suyo?

_ Sí, he venido a por mis llaves maestras. Así que hágase a un lado y déjeme pasar.

_ Oh… vaya._ Dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._ Bienvenida, majestad.

_ No tengo tiempo para esto._ Exclamó.

En cuanto terminó la frase salí volando contra la pared, dolorosamente. Cuando la miré a los ojos entendí que la reina había vuelto. Y eso me producía sentimientos enfrentados. Por una parte, la reina había sido una de mis mejores amigas en el reino, pero por otra, me había mentido y me había forzado a convertirme en ella. En cualquier caso, sólo tenía un camino a tomar.

_ Bienvenida de vuelta, majestad.

_ Mis llaves, por favor.

_ En el tercer cajón del escritorio.

_Discordia/Inframundo/Flashback_

Cristal. Allí donde mirase sólo podía ver cristal, y ella no estaba. No recordaba el inframundo de esa manera, si he de ser franca. Pero estaba claro que eso era una prueba para mí. Desenfundé la espada del Olimpo y la hice girar, amenazadoramente.

_ ¡Hades, muéstrate! ¿Acaso crees que tendré más clemencia contigo que la que tuve con Ares? ¡Suéltala!

El dios se presentó delante de mí. Reconocía esa mirada de codicia en sus ojos, pues yo misma la había tenido muchas veces, daba clara señal de que éramos familia. Pero eso no era obstáculo para ninguno de los dos para acabar con la vida del otro, como mi espada indicaba.

_ ¿Dónde está ella?_ Pregunté, aferrando mi arma con fuerza.

_ En un lugar en el que no podrás encontrarla, querida. ¿Qué te había advertido sobre esas criaturas? Son juguetes, nada más.

Golpeé al lugar en que se encontraba con la espada, pero despareció. Sabía que haría ese truco, él me lo había enseñado a mí. Tenía que centrarme y encontrar a mi amada, antes de que le hiciese algo terrible, antes de que la convirtiese en un montón de carne sin forma.

_ ¿Son mis poderes lo que quieres? ¿Ansías arrebatarme la inmortalidad? No me importa. Pero devuélvemela.

_Lucrezia Shayker/Storybrooke._

No podía vencer a Christina. No sabía de dónde había sacado semejante fuerza, pero me había hecho atravesar tres casas con su último empujón. Se me echó encima y me bloqueó con las piernas, dándome golpes en la cara. Traté de resistirme, pero para cuando me liberé estaba mareada.

No sabía cuanta ciudad había recorrido cuando atravesé la puerta de la tienda del señor Gold, rompiendo una vitrina. Me cayó un brazal encima. Lo reconocí, porque aquello era mío. Me lo puse en la mano izquierda por instinto, y busqué el otro, que hallé sobre el mostrador que acababa de romper. Me lo puse en la mano derecha y salí, dispuesta a encarar a mi hermana.

_ ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Lucrezia?

_ En eso te equivocas.

_ ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

_ Perché io sono un Auditore, io sono un combattente._ Dije, esta vez en italiano, la lengua materna de ambas.

Me lancé a por ella, esta vez con más confianza, y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Ella contraatacó, y yo bloqueé con el brazal, pero lo esquivó y me dio de lleno en la nariz. Salí despedida hacia atrás y golpeé una farola, que se torció y se estropeó. Entonces, y tristemente, comencé a ver mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

_Lucrezia Auditore/Basílica de San Marcos/Flashback._

No me parecía justo realizar el entierro de dos personas florentinas en Venecia. Sencillamente, estaba fuera de lugar. Pero Christina había sido la encargada de organizarlo todo, porque tras asesinarlos, me había visto forzada a huir para que mi hermana no tomase represalias. Pero, a diferencias de las suyas, las lágrimas que cubría poniendo las manos sobre mi rostro eran sinceras.

Yo no quería matar a mis padres. No había deseado hacerles eso. Bien es cierto que no les profesaba mucho afecto, pero no quería acabar con sus vidas. La vampiresa había sido más fuerte que yo. Decidí marcharme antes de que aquello me explotase en la cara, de que mi hermana apareciese. Decidí salir de aquella sala antes de que me viese. Aunque quizás fue demasiado tarde, porque noté como alguien me tocaba el brazo.

_ ¿Es usted, Lucrezia Auditore?

_ Tal vez.

_ Quiero informarle de algo, señorita

_ ¿De qué?

_ Quizá no me crea, pero debe usted saber que las personas para los que se oficia esta ceremonia no son sus padres.

_Desideria/Taller de Marco_

Era él. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. A fin de cuentas era mi padre. Le observaba trabajar. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un carpintero consagrado. Pero ya no hacía marionetas. Eso era triste, a decir verdad, pues siempre le habían fascinado. Me miré a un espejo al entrar en la tienda. Realmente parecía una muñeca todavía, ya no por mi tez. Pero mi vestido era claramente el propio de una muñeca de porcelana.

Me percaté de que al entrar sonó una campana y eso me hizo sonreír, me recordó al taller en el que él trabajaba antes, tenía el mismo sistema, y en este mundo también tenía la misma sonrisa que invitaba a quedarse y observar en profundidad la tienda.

_ Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle la verdad sobre todo, pero sabía que no me creería, y eso era doloroso. Nunca había podido hablarle de mis sentimientos, y ahora que tenía ocasión, él no sabía quién era yo. Todo por culpa de Regina. Se lo haría pagar, estaba segura de eso. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de Sheryanna era a causar dolor, grandes dosis de dolor.

_ Quería devolverle esto, creo que es suyo._ Dije, dejando el colgante en sus manos.

_ Muchas gracias, llevaba días buscándolo. No sé qué haría sin él.

_ ¿Podría saber por qué es tan importante? Sólo por simple curiosidad.

_ Perteneció a mi esposa. Lo compramos cuando quedó embarazada. Lamentablemente tanto ella como la niña que estaba esperando fallecieron. Y este colgante es cuanto me queda.

Cerré los puños, esperando que no se notase. Ahora puedo confirmar que realmente estaba furiosa. Regina había introducido en la mente de mi padre esos recuerdos trágicos, que además resultaban ser completamente falsos. Tenía otra razón para seguir con aquello, para hacerle conocer el dolor.

_Christina Auditore/Storybrooke_

Algo cambió de repente. Lucrezia sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y me lanzó por los aires. Maldije por no haber esperado a la noche propicia, y me dispuse a esforzarme más. Desenfundé la pistola que llevaba y le disparé en el hombro. Se quedó quieta un momento y comenzó a andar en mi dirección. Disparé otra vez, y el resultado fue el mismo. Siguió avanzando como si nada pudiese detenerla.

Se me colocó delante y me cogió por el cuello. Ahora entendía a lo que se referían con la fuerza de los vampiros. Lucrezia era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba, por lo que tendría que usar mi poder, aunque no lo esperaba, y me había vestido bien. Lucrezia movió el brazo, y el brazal dejó salir la hoja.

_ Basta, Christina.

_ Jamás.

_ Quieres vengarte por la muerte de unas personas que ni tan siquiera eran nuestros padres.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¿Lo sabes?

_ Siempre lo supe. Pero eso no cambia nada. Nos criaron y nos instruyeron._ Le indiqué, tratando de librarme de su tenaza.

_ ¿Dejaste que me utilizaran como una marioneta? ¿Dejaste que trajesen pretendientes para que me violaran a pesar de no ser mis verdaderos padres?

Estaba sobre un charco de agua y mi reflejo mostraba ese rasgo característico. Mis ojos se teñían de amarillo al tiempo que mi colgante resplandecía. Y yo, sabiendo lo que se venía encima, me quité la cara chaqueta que llevaba, para que no se hiciese trizas. Lancé un grito al cielo, que se convirtió en un aullido.

_Henry Mills/Cementerio de Storybrooke._

La noche era fría y amenazaba lluvia, pero yo tenía que verla. Había visto lo que había hecho con Anzu, ese arranque de poder que había tenido. Pero Regina seguía siendo mi madre y no iba a abandonarla. Ahora debía estar confusa, y estaba seguro de que querría verme. Y creía que mi libro me diría donde se encontraba. Me dirigí a su mausoleo familiar, que el hechizo había traído. Y acabé bajando por una escalera secreta bajo la tumba de su padre, que tenía mi mismo nombre.

Pensé que me perdería en aquel laberintico subterráneo, pero no tardé en escuchar un sonido que me dio la dirección correcta. Tardé un tiempo en conseguir encontrarla, y la imagen que vi, no se parecía en nada a lo que el libro que tantas veces había releído llamaba la reina malvada.

Regina ofrecía la imagen de una mujer destrozada por el dolor, que sollozaba observando un ataúd de cristal sobre el que yacía el amor de su vida. Tenía el rímel corrido y el pintalabios se había desplazado por todo el rostro. Sabía que nunca nadie la había visto así, pero del mismo modo sabía que eso demostraba lo humana que era, y dejaba claro que había bondad en ella.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Ella al principio se asustó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo me atrajo hacia sí. Su mirada me decía que me necesitaba, que no podría superar volver a sentir ese dolor estando sola. Los recuerdos habían vuelto como una marea de dolor y eso mismo era lo que la había convertido en la reina malvada la primera vez. Pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora me tenía a mí.

_ Henry… vamos a romper la maldición.

_ ¿Estás segura?_ Le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Es lo que Daniel hubiese querido.

_Discordia/Habitación de Hotel._

_ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, Shery?_ Le pregunté, cogiendo su mano.

Había venido a buscarme a mi clase y había roto la maldición sólo para mí. Ahora dejaba de ser la pobre señorita Greene, profesora de filosofía a la que le habían quitado a su hija y sin ganas de vivir. Ahora volvía a ser Discordia, una diosa poderosa, inmortal. Y ante todo, recordaba lo mucho que quería a Sheryanna. Aquella misma noche había conseguido alojamiento para las dos.

Mis poderes estaban algo bajos, pero no me importaba, porque ella tenía poder suficiente hasta que los recuperase. Y sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Tan sólo tendría que tocar el cetro y volvería a tener todos mis poderes. Aunque me gustaba que Sheryanna me mimase y protegiese. Una parte de mí, muy cercana a la indefensa mujer que había sido durante 28 años, deseaba que alguien la cuidase.

_ Quiero vengarme de los que te han hecho sufrir, mi amor._ Dijo, alzando las orejas puntiagudas, en señal de rabia.

_ Yo quiero recuperar a mi hija, Shery. Eso es prioritario. Luego nos ocuparemos de la venganza.

_ Pero esa chica no es tu hija.

_ Durante veintiocho años la he querido, y eso no ha cambiado.

_ Dame su nombre y te la traeré.

_ Alice… se llama Alice.

_Desideria/Local de la abuelita._

_ Estoy buscando a Regina Mills._ Indiqué, con voz clara y tranquila, que en nada se parecía a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

_ Ha salido, pero puede esperar aquí si quieres._ Me indicó, Ruby, la camarera.

Me senté, y notando hambre por primera vez en mi vida, pedí. Pronto acabaríamos enzarzadas en un combate a muerte, y no pensaba tenerme hasta separar la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo y enterrarlos en lugares distintos. Hasta entonces, tendría que conformarme con el pastel de la camarera. Quizás esto no me devolviese a mi hermano, pero me dejaría mejor sabor de boca que no hacer nada, eso era seguro.


	9. A dos pasos del infierno

_Christina Auditore/Catacumbas/Flashback_

Había atravesado muchos lugares. Pero al final estábamos cara a cara, aunque fuese en una bóveda oscura, aunque fuese ella la que había escogido el lugar. Pero quería recrearme en la venganza. Decidí dedicarme a observarla unos instantes mientras tocaba una pared. No pude evitar ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la pared se abrió con un resplandor azul y ella cruzó lo que parecía ser una puerta sobrenatural.

Yo no tardé en seguirla, viéndome de pronto en un bosque. La puerta tras de mí se cerró, pero en aquel momento no me importó lo más mínimo. Ninguna dijo ninguna palabra. Simplemente desenvainamos. Ella no se movió, así que fui yo la que se dirigió hacia ella y di el primer tajo. Ella me bloqueó y sus ojos, normalmente azules, tomaron un tono morado, marca de la clase de monstruo que ella era.

_ Si te detienes ahora no te mataré, Christina._ Dijo, tajante. Aunque su sonrisa confiada no hizo más que enfurecerme más.

A cualquiera aquella batalla le parecería interesante. La humana contra la vampiresa, combatiendo bajo la lluvia, a la luz de la luna llena. En mi caso, lo que buscaba era vengarme y sacarle el corazón a mi hermana, la asesina de mis padres. Sin embargo, nuestro combate de espadas no parecía tener ese final. Ella ahora era excepcionalmente rápida y fuerte, y yo seguía siendo igual que antes.

Nunca estaré del todo segura de con qué movimientos me derrotó exactamente. Pero sí recuerdo con claridad que acabé tirada en el suelo como si de un paño se tratase. Lo último que recuerdo tras eso es la imagen de la luna llena, y los aullidos de los lobos. Luego llegó el silencio.

_Lucrezia Shayker/Hospital de Storybrooke._

_ No te muevas, Christina, te harás daño.

No había esperado que mi hermana fuese una hija de la luna, pues a decir verdad, siendo yo vampiresa, resultaba bastante irónico. Era la segunda a la que conocía, aunque no creía que Ruby tuviese nada que ver con esto. Christina se removía y trataba de escaparse, pero me había encargado de que la atasen a la cama. El hecho de ser la hija de la alcaldesa me daba ciertas ventajas.

_ Suéltame o mátame de una vez.

_ ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Yo no quiero hacer eso, Christina. ¿No podemos olvidar esta disputa de una vez?

_ ¡Jamás!_ Exclamó, tozuda como siempre. Sus ojos tenían una vez más ese tono amarillo.

Podía notar como su pulso se aceleraba, e intentaba usar su colgante para transformarse otra vez. Pero no funcionó, mi madre se había encargado de que perdiese su carga, dejándola incapacitada para aquello durante al menos un mes. Su mirada reflejaba ese odio irracional que yo dudaba poder entender jamás.

_ Hasta mañana, Christina._ Susurré, mientras me ponía en pie y me dirigía a la salida.

_Gepetto/El taller/Flashback_

Debía hacer el intento. Me estaba arriesgando a fracasar, pero si no lo intentaba jamás tendría una familia. Observé las dos muñecas a mi disposición. Desideria y Amatista. La primera tenía un porte regio, y su cabello plateado inspiraba confianza. En sus ojos parecía reflejarse una vida que yo sabía bien que no existía. Su compañera llevaba un vestido morado, que no poseía tantos detalles. Su cabello era blanco, pero no tenía el brillo que tuviese Desideria. Sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar, que le daban un aspecto salvaje.

Mis manos fueron hacia Desideria, y la tomé con delicadeza. Ella era la elegida, la primera. Había fabricado pocas muñecas, y ninguna era tan especial como aquella. Sin embargo, no escuché a Figaro acercarse, se cruzó entre mis piernas y me hizo tropezar. Si bien logré sujetarme, Desideria se cayó al suelo y aunque no se hizo añicos, la pieza que sujetaba el torso al abdomen se rompió, dejándola partida en dos. Suspiré, comprendiendo que no podía intentar darle la vida en ese estado.

La coloqué en su pedestal y susurré una disculpa antes de tomar a Amatista y dejarla en el suelo. Cogí el polvo del árbol sagrado y lo esparcí sobre ella. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y llevarse sus manos de porcelana al rostro, sorprendida. Entonces me miró y sonrió, gesto que yo correspondí.

_ ¡Padre!_ Exclamó. Aunque antes de poder dejar que la alegría me invadiese, se llevó la mano al pecho._ Padre… ¿Qué me ocurre?

La porcelana de su rostro comenzó a agrietarse al tiempo que el terror invadía sus ojos. Tuve que asistir, horrorizado, al espectáculo de cómo Amatista se quebraba hasta convertirse en polvo delante de mis ojos, mientras me llamaba una y otra vez, sin comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo. Me eché a llorar, observando el montón de polvo que momentos antes era una muñeca. Miré una vez más a Desideria, en su estante, y supe que jamás podría hacer que una muñeca de porcelana tuviese vida.

_Desideria/El local de la abuelita_

En cuanto la vi, hice aparecer la espada y lancé un mandoblazo. Iba a cumplir mi promesa. Le cortaría el cuello a la reina aquella misma noche y así vería cumplida mi venganza en memoria de mi hermano. Si me hubiese visto los ojos en aquel momento, probablemente me hubiese aterrorizado. Parecían dos orbes sanguinolentos, consumidos por el fuego de la furia.

Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que no contraatacó, hizo el acto de esquivar, pero no me lanzó un conjuro ni me mandó por los aires. Lo vi con una ocasión perfecta para seguir con mis estocadas. No me importaba lo mucho que destrozase el local de la abuelita si acababa con esa vida infame que no merecía seguir siendo vivida. Sin embargo me sentía vacía y no entendía el motivo

_ ¡Henry! ¡Sal de aquí!_ Exclamó, dirigiéndose al niño que venía con ella.

_ ¡No te dejaré sola, mamá!_ Exclamó el niño, con un valor inusitado.

Tuve que bajar la espada. Acudía a mí la imagen de mi hermana, haciéndose añicos. Su único deseo, y el mío en cuanto desperté, había sido que nuestro padre nos quisiera. No podía separar a un niño de su madre. Era algo que sencillamente no podría soportar. Bajé mi arma y me dirigí a la puerta trasera, partiendo por la mitad una mesa que se había colado en mi camino.

_ Rompa su maldición majestad, o la próxima vez no mostraré tanta compasión.

_Naútica Shayker/La playa junto a palacio/Flashback_

No te bañes en el mar, dijo. Es Peligroso, dijo. Y allí estaba yo, mirando las olas romper. ¿Tan peligroso era el mar acaso? Había visto a mi madre bañarse en él muchas veces, aunque mi padre eso no lo sabía. Llevaba al menos 10 minutos allí sentada y nadie había reclamado mi presencia. Quizás fuese una niña, pero no era tonta. Miré a ambos lados y al darme cuenta de que estaba sola. Esbocé una sonrisita traviesa mientras me quitaba el vestido y lo escondía bajo una roca.

Me lancé a las aguas me sentí de una forma que jamás me había sentido. Me sentí completamente libre, en armonía. Notaba una dulce caricia sobre mis hombros mientras nadaba, que me hacía sentir viva, como si respirase. Y de hecho, quizás fuese así, porque no necesitaba salir en busca de aire. ¿Cómo podía mi padre sentir miedo por un lugar tan maravilloso? Mi madre solía comentarme que tenía que ver con el día en que se conocieron, pues decía que un enorme pez había tratado de comérselo.

Yo jamás había tenido semejantes problemas, pues todos los animales del mar parecían respetarme e incluso quererme. De repente oí a una voz que me llamaba y salí del agua. Era mi prima Meg. Se cree muy importante porque ella tiene un ojo de cada color o vaya usted a saber qué más. Pero ahora, precisamente, mientras me ponía el vestido y nos mirábamos fijamente, sabía que no podía decirle nada, o se chivaría a mis padres.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunté, sacando la lengua.

_ Creo que es mejor que no sea yo quien te lo diga.

La seriedad que mostró para ser quien era, y para tener tan sólo 6 años, no me gustó en absoluto. La seguí al castillo y me llevaron a una sala en la que me encontré con una mujer. Una mujer que, por cierto, me daba verdaderos escalofríos. Me informó de que mis padres debían hacer un largo viaje, y que mientras estuvieran fuera ella se haría cargo de mí. Pero yo no la creí, porque de ser así se hubiesen despedido al menos. Y lo más probable es que me hubiesen llevado con ellos. A fin de cuentas tenía siete años.

_ ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir con mis padres! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú!_ Grité, pataleando como la niña que era.

_ Mi nombre es Úrsula, y harás lo que yo te diga._ Me dijo, provocándome un escalofrío.

_Melody Song/El escenario_

Tocaba los acordes escuchando como el público me aclamaba, como siempre había deseado que lo hiciese. Desplegaba mis alas y volaba al fin, ganándome junto a Alexandra el respeto que ambas nos merecíamos. Y sin embargo no me sentía. Como si esas alas fuesen de cristal y se estuviesen rompiendo a medida que cantábamos. ¿No era eso lo que había buscado durante toda mi vida? Entonces… ¿Por qué no me llenaba?

Cuando terminó la actuación, Empezamos a firmar autógrafos. Parecía que ya nadie se atrevía a criticarme por mis orejas de elfo, aunque en el fondo, sabía que lo hacían por Alexandra. Sabía que los aplausos y los vítores eran por ella. Yo era simplemente su acompañante. De no conocer a Vanessa hubiese incluso llegado a pensar que nos había unido sólo porque las dos teníamos el mismo curioso color de pelo.

_ ¡Melody, vamos a tomarnos algo!_ Me dijo, cogiéndome la mano._ Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

_ Gracias pero… yo no bebo.

_ Yo tampoco, Mels, pero esa no es la cuestión. Lo importante es que lo pasemos bien.

Ahora diría que una de las razones por las que fui, desobedeciendo a Vanessa, fue porque nadie jamás había tenido conmigo la confianza necesaria como para llamarme Mels. Y aquella noche sería memorable, estaba segura. Junto a Alexandra todo era más divertido.

_Regina Mills/Storybrooke_

Ahora debíamos averiguar cómo romper la maldición. Si le preguntabas a Henry te diría que tenía que ver con besos de amor verdadero, pero yo no estaba por la labor de ser la que juntase a Mary Margaret Blanchard con David Nolan. Puede que quisiese romper la maldición, pero eso no significaba que hubiese dejado todo atrás. Aún había mucho resentimiento no resulto dentro de mí.

_ ¿No sigues pensando en matar a Blancanieves, verdad?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí…_ Me dedicó una mirada de reproche._ Bueno, sólo a veces. No me puedes pedir que lo olvide así de golpe.

_ Pues tenía entendido que eras experta en hacer que la gente olvidase las cosas que ama.

Me giré y me vi ante dos mujeres. Discordia y Sheryanna, las reconocería en cualquier parte. Se trataba de dos seres tan problemáticos que había sido mejor anular completamente a una y enviar a la otra al país de las maravillas para que no perturbasen los planes de la maldición. Ahora me daba escalofríos lo que pudiesen hacer juntas. Y me bastaba con su comentario y su mirada para saber que tenían total idea de lo que se cocía.

_ Tú coge al chico, yo me encargo de la reina.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo, la mujer de orejas puntiagudas me tenía agarrada por el cuello, y me elevaba del suelo. Había olvidado la fuerza física que esa mujer llegaba a tener. Podría enviar un ejército en su contra y lo derrotaría desarmada. Me miraba con la confianza de quién lo tiene todo ganado, y en el fondo sabía que así era.

_ ¿Dónde está el cetro?_ Me preguntó.

_ ¿De qué cetro me hablas?

_ El cetro de Ra, Discordia lo necesita.

_ No tengo idea de donde está

Sabía que si se hacía con él, estaríamos todos condenados. Con ese cetro en las manos el poder de Discordia sería absoluto. Por sí sola ya era una diosa, lo que la hacía inmortal y tremendamente poderosa. Pero con ese cetro en las manos, no habría ser que pudiese derrotarla.

_ Me temo que no me he expresado con claridad._ Me susurró Shery, recorriendo mi mejilla con su lengua, lo que me provocó una arcada._ Dinos donde está el cetro, o tu hijo morirá.

_ Está en el museo._ Confesé, incapaz de poner en peligro la seguridad de Henry.

_ Muchas gracias, majestad._ Dijo, dejándome caer en el suelo, para luego volverse a su amante._ Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora acaba con él, ya no nos sirve para nada.

Mis ojos se dilataron de terror al ver cómo Discordia conjuraba la escasa magia de la que disponía y la lanzaba contra la única persona viva que me importaba. Henry salió despedido por los aires y cayó de espaldas. Yo grité, horrorizada y corrí como pude hasta él, tropezándome. Le tomé el pulso, y comprobé que no tenía. Se estaba poniendo pálido por momentos. Mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho y, recordando lo que había aprendido en un cursillo de primeros auxilios, comencé a realizar el masaje cardíaco.

_ ¡Vamos Henry, no me dejes!


	10. Una nueva forma de ver las cosas

_Melody Song/Calles de Storybrooke._

Noté una sensación cálida que golpeaba mi pecho mientras andábamos. Alexandra y yo nos miramos. Pero ya no éramos Alexandra y Melody. Los recuerdos me habían golpeado repentinamente, y al mirarla, supe que a ella también. La maldición de la reina se había roto. Nos lanzamos la una sobre la otra y nos abrazamos. Decir que la había echado de menos durante mucho tiempo antes incluso de que se hubiese roto la maldición, era quedarse muy corta. Úrsula me había hecho creer que estaba muerta, y eso requería muchas explicaciones.

Iba a decirle a mi madre cuanto la había extrañado, al sentir cómo mi rostro se abría, dolorosamente. La cicatriz que durante la maldición había podido eludir. Pero una vez que la magia había vuelto ella también lo había hecho esa marca que no me dejaba de recordar que había fracasado. Mi madre me miró fijamente, con los ojos entre el terror y la rabia.

_ ¿Úrsula te ha hecho esto?

_ No. Fue mi prima. ¿Por qué iba a Úrsula a hacerme esto?

Úrsula me había cuidado desde que mis padres habían desaparecido, había sido dulce y atenta conmigo, incluso tras la maldición. No entendía por qué mi madre pronunciaba ese nombre con tanto odio, cuando era ella misma la había designado como mi madrina.

_ Por la misma razón por la que nos apartó a tu padre y a mí. Por tu poder.

_Christina Auditore/Hospital de Storybrooke._

Estaba esperando. Esperando tener la ocasión de liberarme de aquellas cadenas. Pero esta no llegaba. ¿Acaso me dejarían un mes en aquella habitación, hasta que el colgante se recargase y pudiese salir por mí misma? Pensaba que así sería, hasta que noté la magia recorrer la sala. Mi amuleto se cargó completamente, y noté la fuerza del lobo volver a mi interior. Destrocé las cadenas que me ataban y me dirigí a la salida, para encontrarme con unos ojos que me evaluaban, y que me resultaban, en cierto sentido, familiares.

_ Ruby… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le pregunté, ignorante de lo que se me venía encima.

_ Soy roja para ti.

_ Acaso…

_ ¿Se ha roto el hechizo? Sí, lo ha hecho. Y mi abuela ya me ha hablado sobre ti.

_ ¿Has venido a hablar o a romperme los dientes?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Yo había introducido la licantropía en su familia, e imaginaba que eso era algo que no me agradecería, en especial después de haber curioseado lo que el libro de Henry decía sobre ella y lo que había hecho a su novio. Estaba segura de que no tenía intención de congraciarse conmigo, al menos no desde un inicio. Tomé asiento y se me quedó mirando.

_ A decir verdad, aún no lo sé._ Me dijo, sentándose delante de mí.

_ Cuéntame cómo empezó todo.

_ Mi infancia se desarrolló en Florencia…

_ No, eso no. Háblame del lobo.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya, y la teñí de amarillo un instante. Ella hizo lo propio, aunque probablemente fuese involuntario.

_Christina Auditore/?/Flashback_

Había sentido dentelladas sobre mi piel, y luego la oscuridad. Ahora me sentía en el vacío, desprovista de mis ropas, exceptuando mi cinturón, mi espada y mi anillo. Pero, al saberme sola, mi desnudez no me importó. El suelo era empedrado, y era lo único distinguible en el entorno. Aunque se perdía en la oscuridad. Me sentí frustrada y comencé a correr, huyendo de un enemigo invisible.

Pero ese vacío no parecía tener el menor respiro. Por más que avanzaba seguía en el mismo lugar, al parecer. O al menos tuve esa sensación durante un tiempo, hasta que escuché un sonido a mi espalda, un gruñido. El paisaje a mi alrededor pareció cambiar de pronto, como si aquel sonido hubiese despertado una respuesta en él. En primera instancia todo tembló, y luego observé como parecían aparecer árboles a mi alrededor. Ese sonido volvió a aparecer, esta vez más intenso, y escuché pasos detrás de mí. Cada uno de ellos hacía temblar el entorno donde me encontraba, provocando terremotos.

Ante mí hizo acto de presencia una bestia aterradora. En primera instancia parecía un lobo, pero se trataba de uno tan colosal que nadie me habría creído de decir que lo había visto. En cuanto me vio mostró sus colmillos, brillantes como cuchillos, y gruñó, amenazadoramente. Yo desenvainé la espada, y la hice girar en mi mano, como muestra de amenaza. Se me lanzó encima y yo traté de esquivarlo, pero era una tarea que parecía imposible. Me golpeó con fuerza y me lanzó contra uno de aquellos árboles, que se descompuso en cuanto lo toqué, como si tratase únicamente de una ilusión.

Pero cuando se colocó sobre mí, pude distinguir claramente la parte inferior de una saeta que se había incrustado a la altura de su cuello. Le golpeé, lo que provocó que se apartase gracias a mi anillo, y le arranqué la saeta del cuello, rodé por el suelo y recogí mi espada. Pero cuando la criatura se acercó, parecía tener intenciones distintas. Se mostró sumiso y me acarició las piernas con la cabeza. Yo me agaché y lo acaricié.

Escuché el sonido de los latidos del corazón del lobo, que poco a poco se acompasaba al mío. Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en la bestia, de modo que llegada a un punto, no supe donde empezaba ella, y donde terminaba yo. Con ese pensamiento abrí mis ojos en mitad del bosque, sobre un charco de mi propia sangre, a pesar de que no tenía heridas visibles en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo las dentelladas en la ropa sí que estaban. Y desde ese momento me sentí muy distinta. Me sentí más fuerte, más poderosa. El lobo me había dado su poder, el poder que necesitaba para vencer de una vez por todas a Lucrezia.

_Discordia/Museo de Storybrooke._

Shery rompió la vitrina, y me ofreció el cetro que tanto tiempo había ansiado. Lo cogí entre mis manos, y sentí como el poder me invadía de nuevo. La magia era curiosa en Storybrooke, pero tenía claro que ahora volvía a ser la diosa que nunca debí haber dejado de ser, y que nada ni nadie iba a interponerse en ese camino. Acaricié el cetro y lo iba a colgar de mi cinturón, cuando una voz a mi espalda me llamó la atención.

_ Creo recordar que eso que llevas en la mano me pertenece.

Me volví, y observé a una joven cubierta de tatuajes de arriba abajo. Alguien a quien conocía muy bien. La sangre de mi sangre. Mi pequeña Pain, a la que yo misma había transformado para que se pareciese a mí. Y ahora, algo me decía que iba a pagar esa decisión. Pues, como bien había dicho, ese cetro era suyo por derecho.

Se acercó y trató de quitármelo de las manos, a lo que me resistí. Si lo cogía, todo lo que había hecho para cambiarla desaparecería, y no pensaba arriesgarme a eso. Peleamos durante un buen rato por él, hasta que Shery puso su grano de Arena y lanzó a Pain por los aires. Nos aferramos la una a la otra y nos desvanecimos.

_Regina Mills/Storybrooke_

Le abracé. Estaba bien, no habían podido matarlo. Y eso me hacía feliz. Si perdiese a Henry no sabría qué hacer. Esas dos mujeres iban a pagar por lo que habían hecho a mi hijo. Estaba pensando en miles de castigos que hacerles sufrir. Nada me complacería más que sacarles el corazón y convertirlo en un montón de polvo en sus narices. Henry me tiró de la manga de la camisa, y cuando le miré, negó.

_ Sé en lo que piensas, y no vas a hacerlo.

_ ¿Por qué no? Ellas querían matarte. ¡Quieren matarnos a todos!

_ ¡Por qué una heroína no actuaría así!

Me quedé totalmente en shock cuando me dijo aquello. ¿Me veía… como a una heroína? Me quedé un segundo mirándole, y una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Aunque me temía que él sería el único que me vería así. Pronto la gente querría recriminarme lo sucedido, y no sabía si seguiría viéndome con buenos ojos, aunque deseaba pensar que así sería. Podía notar la confusión a mi alrededor, la gente que me observaba, sus rostros. Tenía claro que la maldición se había roto.

_ Dime, Henry. ¿Cómo actuaría una heroína?

_ Un héroe jamás lucha solo. Necesitas quien te acompañe.

_ Me temo que pareces olvidar quién he sido. ¿Quién crees que querrá luchar junto a la reina malvada?_ Pregunté, con una sonrisa triste.

_ Estoy segura de que más gente de la que piensas._ Se acercó y me cogió la mano_ Ven conmigo.

_Roja/Local de la abuelita._

Había hablado con Christina. No había sido en absoluto divertido, ni agradable. Aquella mujer me producía escalofríos. Me sentía como un cachorro a su lado, y aunque en cierto sentido lo fuese, odiaba esa sensación. Cuando me miraba a los ojos sentía que podía destrozarme en cualquier momento.

_ Has hecho un buen trabajo, preciosa.

Me volví, enfada, y ahí estaba ella. Lucrezia, la hija de Anzu. Le había pedido a Christina que no se acercase a ella. Pero no porque ella me cayese bien, pues de hecho estaba empezando a creer que no la soportaría jamás. Pero, tiempo atrás, en nuestro reino, había tenido amistad con su madre y sentía que le debía algo. Aunque ver esa sonrisa de superioridad en ese rostro me causaba cada vez más repulsión.

_ Pensaba que no iba a quitarme a mi hermana de encima. Pero unas palabras contigo han bastado para que no trate de estacarme. Está claro que tus dotes van más allá del físico.

_ Cállate, Lucrezia. Te agradecería que no colmases mi paciencia._ Dije, mientras me servía un café.

_ Te haces la difícil._ Me dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador._ Pero yo sé que en el fondo me deseas.

_ ¿Te he comentado que Alice me parecía encantadora? La echo de menos.

_ Puedes seguir dándome caramelos, si quieres._ Me dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

_ Lucrezia, no soy lesbiana._ Le recordé, bastante enfadada.

_ Eso decís todas._ Me dijo, acercándose.

Sabía que tenía intención de besarme, y por eso sí que no pensaba pasar. Bastantes tonterías había aguantado ya de aquella adolescente creída. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, le crucé la cara con todas mis fuerzas. De hecho, me consta que oí su cuello crujir al descolocarse, algo que corrigió con un cabeceo. Eso era muy propio de los vampiros.

_ Cuando cambies de opinión, que los harás, llámame. Ya tienes mi número.

Salió del local y al momento escuché como la puerta volvía a abrirse. Iba a decirle que me dejase en paz, cuando me percaté de que la persona que había entrado era la reina malvada. Me vi con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, estaba furiosa por la maldición, por todo lo que nos había hecho a todos. Pero por otra parte, no se parecía en nada a la mujer que había en el reino encantado. Veía a una mujer con su hijo, cogiéndolo de la mano. Una mujer con un brillo en los ojos que la persona con la que yo y Blancanieves habíamos combatido. Se acercó y se sentó frente a mí, mirándome durante un instante. Pero antes de que hablase, Henry intervino.

_ Ha venido para que la ayudes. No va a poder sola con la amenaza que viene. Ahora es una heroína.

_Pain/Museo de Storybrooke_

Recordaba el brillo de aquel cetro. Sabía que era mío, aunque no tenía claro por qué. En cuanto lo toqué, sentí como si algo dentro de mí hubiese despertado. Y ahora, mientras observaba la vitrina, sentí como si piel se me quemase. Caí al suelo, sin entender qué pasaba. Y el horror se apoderó de mí al ver que los múltiples tatuajes que adornaban mi piel parecían derretirse. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, y la aparté totalmente teñida de negro, como si mi pelo estuviese pintado con alquitrán.

Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo, hasta verme frente a un espejo. Mi rostro había cambiado, y mi cabello empezaba a desteñirse. Al parecer era rubia. Mi ropa no tenía la talla adecuada, y mis ojos eran de un azul brillante, más hermosos que nunca. Sentí un importante dolor en la espalda, y dos alas de plumas doradas emergieron de ellas, provocando que un atronador grito saliese de mis labios. Y junto a las alas, un nuevo torrente de recuerdos golpeó mi cabeza, tal como lo había hecho al romperse la maldición.


	11. La vida del pirata es la vida mejor

_Roja/Puerto de Storybrooke._

La noche parecía clara, y el viento enviaba una brisa refrescante en el puerto. Sin embargo, el fuerte olor a pescado solía mantener alejada a la gente del pueblo. A mí, sin embargo, me apetecía pasear por él. Aunque la calma por la que había venido, para alejarme de Lucrezia, no parecía que fuese a durar. Escuché un sonido que me desconcertó y acto seguido comprobé como un enorme barco de vela atracaba en el puerto y dos personas bajaban de él. Me acerqué con cuidado, tratando de no ser descubierta.

Reconocí a una mujer y a un hombre. La primera alzó la mano, y el barco desapareció de mi vista. No oía lo que decían, pero supe que era importante, así que traté de acercarme. Fue un error, pues el sonido que hice al pisar una tabla mal sujeta no les pasó inadvertido. Me giré, y quise oír, pero mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y me hallaba pataleando ridículamente tratando de avanzar a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerlo.

_ Tengo entendido que las mujeres se te dan bien, Garfio._ Musitó la mujer, que me resultaba familiar, a pesar de no haberla visto jamás._ Y esta puede darte las respuestas que necesitas.

_ ¿Las respuesta que necesito?_ Preguntó el hombre, llevándose el garfio que coronaba su muñón a los labios._ No tengo idea de que me hablas, Cora.

Cuando la llamó por su nombre, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. La madre de la reina. Sabía lo bastante sobre ella para saber que no podía permitir que campase a sus anchas por Storybrooke. Pero hasta que llegase la luna llena lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era lo mismo que estaba haciendo, patalear.

_ Queremos liquidar a dos seres inmortales. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía menos por atravesar el pecho de la gente con ese garfio y más en asegurarse de que ese garfio deje muerta a esa persona. ¿No querrás acabar devorado por tu cocodrilo, verdad?

_ No, lo cierto es que no. Y mucho menos mordido por una sanguijuela.

Mi mente acudió inmediatamente a Anzu al oír esa forma de referirse a alguien. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con aquel pirata o con aquella mujer? Anzu había sido mi amiga antes de la maldición, y sin embargo siempre sentía que no sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Cuántas víctimas, llevaría ya a sus espaldas?

_Narrado en tercera persona/Puerto/Flashback_

_ Mire lo que hemos encontrado, capitana.

La mujer que había hablado, una joven asiática ataviada con un kimono de hombre, metió la mano en el barril de los melocotones, venció la escasa resistencia que allí se encontraba, y sacó de entre ellos a un adolescente, que trataba en vano de golpearle la cara. Una mujer, de porte regio. Dejó de jugar con una vieja brújula y se acercó. Su cabello pelirrojo se movió como el fuego con ese gesto.

_ ¿Querías robarme, pequeño?_ Preguntó la mujer. Su voz sonaba calmada, pero en sus ojos había el mismo fuego que en su cabello.

_ ¡No!_ Se defendió el chico.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué hacías escondido en mi barco, pequeñajo?

_ Quería unirme a la tripulación._ Dijo él, muy serio.

_ No sé si cuentas con los atributos necesarios para ello._ Dijo, la mujer, que fue secundada por una serie de risas.

_ ¡Dame una espada y que te demostraré que te equivocas!_ Exclamó el joven, con ímpetu.

La mujer rió, y no fue la única, de hecho, toda la tripulación la secundó, incluyendo la mujer que aún lo sujetaba. Estaba claro que confiaban en las habilidades de la mujer, quizás demasiado.

_ Eres un poco bocazas, pero tienes arrojo, muchacho._ le dijo la capitana._ Creo que puedo hacerte sitio en mi tripulación. ¿Tu nombre?

_ Killian Jones, señora.

_ Mi nombre es Anzu, pero a partir de ahora te dirigirás a mí como capitana. ¿Alguna pregunta?

_Discordia/En algún apartamento de la ciudad._

Se oía una melodía tocada por un piano. Nunca había oído nada tan hermoso como despertar. No se trataba de un despertar abrupto, como el de un despertador. Era como si alguien te zarandease lo más suavemente posible, y te susurrase al oído que te despertases, con toda la educación del mundo. Abrí los ojos y me dirigí hacia el salón de aquella casa en la que nos habíamos alojado. Y allí estaba Shery, pasando los dedos por aquellas teclas con una suavidad que parecía una caricia. Su cabello caía en ondas doradas sobre sus hombros, moviéndose levente por la acción de la brisa.

Permanecí un momento de pie, apreciando ese sonido, que era en parte ciencia, y en parte una mágica que ya hubiésemos querido poder dominar los seres divinos. Pero por más que lo intentásemos, los dioses no podíamos tocar como los seres que habían nacido mortales. Sheryanna se dio cuenta entonces de mi presencia y se giró. Nos miramos a los ojos, y me sonrió. Tenía esa sonrisa que guardaba solo para mí, una sonrisa de alegría, de genuina felicidad.

_ Siento haberte despertado…_ murmuró, separando los dedos del piano.

_ No lo sientas…_ Le dije mientras me acercaba, me sentaba a su lado y besaba sus labios._ ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

_ Sospecho que a estas alturas nuestros enemigos estarán organizando filas. Y nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

_ ¿Pretendes reclutar a alguien?_ Pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

_ Hay gente que puede ayudarnos, y yo no voy a arriesgarte. Ya te perdí una vez, y no serán dos.

_Sheryanna Shaykary/Inframundo/Flashback_

La jaula se había abierto. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Hades había hecho un trato con Discordia. No quería imaginarme en qué estado iba a encontrármela. Corrí, desesperada, por aquella marea de cristal. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y eso no hacía más que aumentar la preocupación que sentía se convirtió en dolor al verla tambaleándose, buscándome. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas, y su debilidad se percibía desde donde me encontraba.

_ ¿Qué te ha hecho?_ Le pregunté, rodeándola con mis brazos._ ¿Te ha quitado tu divinidad? ¿Has dejado que te la quite por mí?

_ Debía hacerlo… era el único modo de que pudiese ser libre. Y me alegro de haberte visto una última vez…

_ ¿Una última vez?_ Exclamé, dando cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Quería entenderlo, pero no tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando quise darme cuenta mi amada Discordia se estaba convirtiendo en cristal. Grité desesperada, mientras miraba sus ojos, que poco a poco se convertían en cristal. Ya no me sentía igual al verme reflejada en ellos. Y por primera vez en mi vida, sentía algo húmedo recorrer mi rostro. Nunca había podido llorar, no estaba en mi naturaleza. Pero si existía una ocasión triste para hacerlo, era esta.

_ Voy a recuperarte… te prometo que lo haré… Encontraré la forma de superar el poder de un dios.

_Regina Mills/Apartamento Blanchard_

_ Esta vez es cierto._ murmuré, mientras rodeaba a Henry con los brazos._ Quiero redimirme. Y sé que esto es culpa mía.

Los príncipes me ponían de los nervios, eso era cierto. Pero saber que Henry estaba conmigo, que me quería, me bastaba para no querer decepcionarle, y abandonar la idea de asesinar a Blancanieves, incluso cuando estaba delante de mí. Realmente sentía que algo dentro de mí había cambiado.

_ Si os centráis en mí no podréis resolver el verdadero problema._ Les dije._ Alguien mucho más peligroso que yo.

Los príncipes tenían dudas, y no podía culparlos. No había sido precisamente un ángel en su presencia. Y durante todos los años que había estado en esta tierra no había recordado quien era, y quizás por ello había actuado como lo había hecho. Pero lo cierto es que quería creer que realmente había bondad en mí, y estaba descubriendo que así era, gracias a Henry.

_ Está bien, Regina. Te daremos otra oportunidad. Y esperamos que esta vez no la desaproveches.

_ Ten por seguro que no lo haré._ Sentencié.

_Desideria/El bosque_

Podía sentirlo, siempre podría. Y sabía que me necesitaba, por lo que mi espada iba cortando los troncos que se ponían en mi camino, como si de mantequilla se tratase. Al final la encontré. Una caravana perdida en mitad del bosque, cubierta por la maleza y descuidada. No toqué, porque supe que él no querría abrirme. Di un tajo y la puerta cayó, partida por la mitad. Entré sin ser invitada, y me lo encontré tumbado en el sofá.

_ ¿Crees que ese es modo de valorar tu libertad, hermano?

August estaba en un estado lamentable. Sí, seguía siendo de madera, pero ese no era motivo como para quedarse allí tirado sin hacer nada. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar recordar aquellos días en que yo había sido de porcelana, y lo vacía que me había sentido. Pero yo estaba sola, y él no iba a estarlo.

_ No puedo dejar que me vean así, Desideria._ Me dijo, incorporándose._ No puedo dejar que ella me vea así.

_ ¿Ella?_ Le pregunté, sin tener idea de a quién podía referirse.

No me quiso contestar, como si lo que hubiese dicho, estuviese de más. Pero intuí que era la clave para conseguir sacarlo de allí, y que se esforzase por ser una persona mejor, y así recuperar su cuerpo. Le clavé la mirada de mis ojos, haciéndolos brillar como los dos rubíes que fueron en su día.

_ ¿Quién es ella, August?_ Él se quedó callado y yo decidí insistir._ August, soy tu hermana. Dime quien esa mujer.

_ Regina…_ Me dijo, sin mirarme.

_ ¿La reina? ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que la reina piense de ti?

Él no dijo nada, pero la forma en que se frotó las manos y miró al suelo me dejó claro lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Yo negué con la cabeza, incrédula. No me podía creer que mi hermano, después de lo que había pasado, se hubiese enamorado de una mujer como aquella.

_Roja/Cubierta del Jolly Roger_

Esto era ofensivo de muchas maneras. Convertida en la vulgar prisionera de un pirata, e incapaz de transformarme pues aún restaban bastantes noches para la Luna llena. Aunque tenía claro que era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a buscarme y terminaran por encontrarme. Y mientras tanto no iba a ser una invitada cortés con aquel hombre que ya desde un inicio mostraba no tener escrúpulos.

_ Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué sabes sobre Rumpelstiltskin?_ Me preguntó, mientras giraba su garfio amenazadoramente._ ¿Sabes dónde está su daga?

_ No sé nada sobre el señor Gold, y aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría._ Le dije, pataleando.

_ Probemos otro enfoque, entonces._ Noté como presionaba su Garfio sobre mi pecho y el corazón se me aceleró._ Dime lo que sabes sobre Anzu Stealer.

Mi pulso se disparó al escucharle preguntarme eso. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Anzu si ese pirata descubría lo que había hecho. Al margen de los últimos veintiochos años, Anzu seguía siendo mi amiga, y no pensaba dejar que le pasase nada, y mucho menos a ponerla en manos de Cora y este pirata.

_ De modo que sobre la sanguijuela sí que sabes algo._ Dijo el pirata, colocándose más cerca de mí._ Cuéntamelo todo.

_Killian Jones/Cubierta/Flashback_

Fregar, lo único que hacía en aquel barco era fregar. Creía que iba a vivir aventuras y enfrentarme a otros sanguinarios piratas. Pero hasta ahora mi único enemigo había sido la mugre del suelo y mi espada había sido la fregona. Empezaba a odiar a la contramaestre, que se burlaba de todo lo que hacía, como de todos los hombres del barco. Parecía que despreciaba a todo el género masculino. Una vez le repliqué, y me amenazó con su espada. Un arma que provenía de tierras de oriente. Era lo más exótico que había visto en aquel viaje.

Uno de mis compañeros me apartó de su camino de forma brusca. Y además me pisó lo fregado. Una media hora de trabajo tirada por la borda. Volví a meter la fregona en el cubo, de mala manera, cuando el barco dio un viraje brusco y el cubo se cayó, mojando todo el suelo. Repentinamente escuché una voz, una voz embriagadora, que provenía de las aguas. Sentí la necesidad de saltar al mar, acercarme a aquella voz.

Entonces la vi, asomándose entre las aguas. Una mujer, cuya belleza parecía sacada de un cuento. Una belleza que decididamente no podía ser natural. Me encontraba inclinándome para lanzarme al agua, cuando noté como algo me sujetaba y escuché un disparo. El agua se tiñó de rojo, y la mujer se perdió en las profundidades. Yo me volví horrorizado, y mis ojos azules quedaron atrapados por los marrones de la capitana.

_ ¿Acaso no te han hablado nunca de las sirenas, grumete? No te puedes fiar de ellas.

_ Lo siento, capitana._ Dije, apartando la mirada.

_ Con un "lo siento" no basta. Termina de fregar la cubierta. Quiero verla impoluta.

Lo cierto es que pensaba que de ser por ella, me habría tirado ella misma a las aguas. Pero me había salvado la vida y a fin de cuentas la que me había permitido quedarme había sido ella. Quizás no todo el mundo me odiaba en aquel barco.

_Sheryanna Shaykary/?/Flashback_

Ahora sabía cómo detener a Hades. Pero no sería una tarea sencilla. El único modo de detener a un dios era usando la fuerza de un dios. Y eso me había llevado a la cima de aquella montaña. Nevaba y hacía frío. Lo cierto es que notaba heladas las puntas de las orejas. Pero lo que realmente me importaba era que estaba tronando, tronando continuamente. Me senté en la cima y esperé, pacientemente durante unos momentos. Luego grité, a pleno pulmón.

_ ¡Tormenta ridícula provocada por un bastardo impotente!_ Exclamé, haciéndome oír por encima del aullido del viento.

No obstante, obtuve la respuesta esperada. El aullido de la tormenta se hizo más fuerte y los truenos cortaban el cielo. Yo, sin embargo, me reí, como si aquello no tuviese menor importancia.

_ Valientes acciones para un hombre que no se aparta de las faldas de su padre.

Noté como un trueno me caía al lado, y me aparté justo a tiempo para evitar que el rayo me partiese en dos. Había aparecido una figura en mitad de la tormenta de nieve. Resultaba imposible distinguirla, salvo por la capa escarlata que colgaba de sus hombros. Lanzó un grito de guerra, y sin más me atacó.

Noté como su arma, un martillo, me golpeaba en el brazo y los huesos se astillaban. El brazo se me deformó como si fuese gelatina, y aunque en cuanto recibí el golpe mi magia empezó a sanarlo, el dolor era insoportable. Pero aunque grité de dolor, esos gritos se mezclaron con una risa. La risa enfermiza de alguien que ha perdido todo lo que ama, y no teme arriesgar lo único que aún le queda, la vida. Por lo que, cuando hablé, mi voz sonó totalmente desquiciada.

_ Supongo que tú eres Thor… He venido por una audiencia con tu padre.


	12. Una mujer con mil caras

_Anzu Stealer/Juzgado/Flashback._

_ Señorita Stealer. Se la acusa de delitos tales como piratería, robo, asesinato, pillaje y una larga lista de otros delitos de los que ya se la ha informado. ¿Cómo se declara?

_ Capitana Stealer._ Fue todo lo que dije, cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa, provocando en mi abogado una reacción de rechazo importante._ No acepto otro trato hacia mi persona.

_ Conteste a la pregunta, capitana.

Mis labios mostraron una sonrisa. Debía ser, además de una de las escasas mujeres que capitaneaban un barco, la única que debía tener todos los dientes con aquel reflejo tan brillante y níveo, señalando unos colmillos tan agudos que daban pavor. Me reí, y coloqué mi sombrero de tres puntas correctamente. Decididamente, me encantaba haberme metido en el negocio de la piratería. Me permitía jugar con la gente de un modo que no creía posible.

_ Me declaro culpable._ Dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ Soy pirata, ladrona, y me encantó acostarme con esas mujeres. Más mi único delito es no poder emborracharme con mi tripulación.

_ He tenido suficiente._ Dijo el juez._ Llevadla a la horca.

_ Creo que ahí es donde vamos a tener un contratiempo._ Dije, poniéndome en pie, pues las cadenas con las que se suponía iba a retenerme estaban rotas._ No tengo intención de que desfiguréis mi cuello. ¡Contramaestre, dadme una espada!

De entre la marea del público, surgió una espada que se clavó en la mesa delante de mí. La tomé con la mano y le corté la cabeza al celador que se me acercó. Aquello comenzó una trifulca. Mis piratas, escondidos entre el público, comenzaron un ataque feroz contra todos los miembros del tribunal. Aquello fue una masacre.

Recuperé mi pistola y salí entre confusión, andando con tranquilidad pasmosa. Un guardia trató de detenerme, le partí el brazo y lo apoyé contra el suelo antes de que pudiese pestañear.

_ Por favor, deténgase._ Me suplicó.

_ Me detendré cuando tus rodillas se quiebren. Os favorece esta posición, caballero. Arrodillado ante alguien mucho más digno que vos.

_ Capitana, no tenemos tiempo para eso, la guardia nos persigue._ Me puso la mano en el hombro y yo la aparté.

_ Jones, creí que en estos años te había enseñado lo que pienso sobre que los hombres me toquen.

_ Disculpe, capitana._ Me dijo, con esa sonrisa encantadora, capaz de encandilar a cualquier mujer. A cualquiera menos a mí, por supuesto._ Pero tan sólo quería apremiaros, dadas las circunstancias.

_ Eso está mejor, contramaestre. No quisiera que olvidases, que algún día el Jolly Roger será tuyo, y toda la responsabilidad que eso comporta.

Dicho día no iba a llegar, si de mí dependía. A fin de cuentas, yo era inmortal. Lo que significaba que jamás tendría que abandonar la capitanía. Aunque eso, era algo que no iba a decirle a mi recientemente nombrado contramaestre.

_Killian Jones/Bodega del Jolly Roger_

_ No quiero tener que hacerte daño._ Le dije a la joven, mientras pasaba la parte roma de la espada sobre su cuello.

_ Entonces suéltame, porque no voy a decirte nada._ Sus ojos se tiñeron de dorado por un momento y la impresión me hizo tropezar.

_ Esto no se ve todos los días. Un hombre lobo tratando de proteger a un vampiro._ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ Se llama amistad. Es algo que tú desconoces por completo._ Me dijo, con tono avinagrado.

_ Temo que en eso os equivocáis, mi noble señora. Sois vos la que ignora cosas. Poner confianza en esa mujer sería un error.

O quizás estaba equivocado, porque Anzu tenía cierto arte para buscar problemas con las mujeres. Y el sonido de pasos que había escuchado en la cubierta no podía ser de nadie más. Una sonrisa curiosa apareció en mi rostro cuando la escuché detenerse. Hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y subí a cubierta. Me la encontré allí, de brazos cruzados.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y alcé la espada, dispuesto a dar un mandoblazo, pero ella se giró repentinamente, hizo aparecer una espada de la nada y me bloqueó con ella. Al parecer, ahora poseía magia, algo con lo que yo no había contado. Su sonrisa se torció, en una que yo conocía muy bien.

_ Ya suponía que te encontraría aquí, contramaestre.

_ Capitán._ Rectifiqué, dado un paso atrás, ya que así sería inútil atacar.

_ ¿De mi barco? No recuerdo haberte nombrado tal cosa.

_ Lo abandonaste, a él y a toda la tripulación._ Exclamé, dando un mandoblazo y comenzando así con una cadena de estocadas.

El sonido de las espadas al chocar resonó en la oscuridad de la noche, aunque el conjuro que Cora había lanzado sobre mi barco lo protegía, de modo que sólo la joven recluida en las habitaciones inferiores nos podía escuchar. Anzu contaba ya con ello, no quería sorpresas extrañas. Pero eso iba a ser su perdición, porque esta vez mi acero iba a atravesarle el pecho y no se iba a volver a levantar. Lancé una estocada contra ella, apuntando directamente al corazón, y me sonreí al sentir la presión del hueso antes de que mi arma lo partiese.

_Regina Mills/Castillo/Flashback_

Daniel, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Me sentía realmente feliz cuando estaba con él, y sólo con él. ¿Sería por eso que me agradaba tanto montar? No, eso era algo que siempre me había apasionado, pero estar con él sólo hacía que me sintiese mejor por ello. Entré al castillo y fui a mi habitación. Me vi sorprendida, porque me encontré a mi madre observando una bola de nieve que ella misma me había regalado años atrás.

_ Madre… Ya os he dicho que no creo conveniente que rebusquéis en mis cosas._ Murmuré, con voz queda.

Quería mucho a mi madre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me aterraba, y que su magia no me inspiraba ninguna confianza. Quizás, si no estuviese tan obsesionada con ella, podríamos ser felices. Dejó la bola donde se encontraba y me miró, sonriendo. La notaba extraña. Tenía la piel muy pálida, y sus ojos tenían una vida extraña que no solían tener. Como si se alegrase de tenerme enfrente, y como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Sonrió, y me di cuenta de cuan joven parecía. Pero ese era su rostro, sin lugar a dudas.

_ Lo siento, hija. Estaba preocupada, es todo._ Me dijo, y eso definitivamente me trastocó. Nunca solía decirme cosas como aquella, y estaba empezando a sospechar.

Se acercó y me rodeó con los brazos. Noté su cuerpo frío como el hielo, pero no me aparté. Mi madre nunca me abrazaba, y esa la primera muestra de afecto que recibía por su parte desde hace mucho.

_ Te quiero hija, y siento no poder estar contigo tanto como me gustaría.

La miré, sin entender aquellas palabras, pero no pude contestar, porque en cuando miré sus ojos, que se teñían de un tono rojizo, sentí como el sueño me invadía y perdía la conciencia.

_Cora Mills/Castillo/Flashback_

Estaba inquieta con respecto a Regina. Sabía que me ocultaba algo, y ya era tiempo de saberlo. Me dirigí a su habitación, y abrí la puerta en silencio, sorprendida de no escucharla. Y lo que encontré hubiese provocado temor en mí de no haberme arrancado el corazón tiempo atrás. A pesar de ello, sentí un escalofrío cuando vi a aquella mujer tan parecida a mí acariciando los cabellos de mi hija mientras esta dormía.

_ Supuse que no tardarías en venir, Cora. Veo que has envejecido muy bien._ susurró.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Le espeté, tratando de que no me temblase la voz.

Ella se llevó el dedo a los labios y un temblor me sacudió, pero lo único que hizo fue emitir un suave sonido, como buscando que me callase.

_ No hables tan alto, despertarás a Regina.

_ No has contestado a mi pregunta._ Le dije, expresando una exigencia.

_ He venido a ver a mi hija, Cora.

_ ¿Tú hija?_ Le pregunté, enfatizando la primera palabra.

_ No seas tonta, Cora. Sabes que esta joven es hija mía, y no tuya. ¿Crees que verterme sobre ti fue tan solo para divertirme?

_ Durante todos estos años quise pensar que así era._ Le espeté, furiosa.

_ Estabas equivocada._ Me dijo, poniéndose en pie y colocándose frente a mí.

Era como estar ante un espejo, un espejo más joven. Salvo su cabello, que se estaba coloreando de pelirrojo, su color natural, pues seguramente se habría lanzado un conjuro para teñirlo y parecerse más a mí.

_ Tú me has dado lo que por mí misma no he podido conseguir jamás.

_ No vas a llevarte a mi hija._ Le dije, bien claro.

_ Ni lo pretendo, pero deberías estarme agradecida después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

_ ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí?_ Le dije, con el tono envenenado.

_ Este castillo… tu título… todas tus posesiones. ¿Crees que son fruto del esfuerzo de la hija del molinero? ¿Quién crees que le dio las agallas? ¿Quién crees que envió al ser oscuro para que salvase su vida? ¿De verdad has pensado que durante este tiempo todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido cuestión de suerte.

Iba a decirle algo, pero noté a Regina gimotear. Me giré para mirarla y seguía despierta. Al volver la vista, Anzu había desaparecido.

_Cora Mills/Casa Stealer._

Sentía que esta vez iba a triunfar. El plan que había trazado iba a funcionar, de eso estaba segura. La puerta se abrió y yo sonreía cuando Anzu, malherida, hizo acto de presencia. Esta vez yo tenía ventaja, y pensaba sacar tajada de ello. En cuanto atravesó la puerta alcé la mano y la lancé contra una pared, ante lo que respondió con un grito de dolor. Tenía el brazo roto y toda la zona del pecho manchada de sangre. Una sonrisa cínica adornó mi rostro cuando la miré a los ojos y vi terror en ellos.

_ Debiste entender que al final triunfaría. Una madre hace cuanto tiene que hacer por sus hijos._ Le dije.

_ ¿Y por eso tienes tanto interés en destruir la felicidad de Regina?_ Me espetó._ Es mayor para tomar sus decisiones.

_ Tú abandonaste a tu hijo por tus hijas. No eres nadie para hablar sobre la maternidad.

_ Lo hice, porque era lo mejor para él. Sé que su sitio está con Regina. A diferencia de cuando la dejé contigo, esta vez es lo correcto.

_ Nobles palabras, sabiendo que tu final está próximo.

_ ¿Confiáis mucho en alguien a quien apenas conocéis, verdad?_ Sonrió, y yo no lo entendí.

Tampoco tuve tiempo de pensarlo, ya que en cuanto terminó la frase salí despedida al otro lado de la habitación, cargándome una vitrina y cayéndome unos cuantos platos decorativos en la cabeza, que evidentemente se hicieron añicos. Juraría que mi moño acababa de salvarme la vida.

_ Siempre has creído más en ti misma de lo que deberías. No puedes vencerme, ni ahora, ni nunca. Formo parte de ti desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. No puedes matarme, te destruirías a ti misma. En lugar de centrarte en eso, quizás deberías volver a colocarte el corazón e intentar recuperar a tu hija.

Me puse en pie, y me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta de entrada, que seguía abierta. Miré con odio a aquella mujer, pero era cierto. No podía derrotarla. Jamás podría, y ese fantasma del pasado me seguiría persiguiendo por toda la eternidad.

_ Qué sabrás tú sobre mí._ Le espeté.

_ Que la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo puedo escuchar a mi corazón. Tú decidiste no hacerlo hace mucho. Así que si no tienes nada más constructivo que decir, sal de mi porche.

_Regina Mills/hostal de la abuelita_

Noté un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y abrí los ojos repentinamente. Fue una sensación similar a la reacción a una pesadilla, pero no recordaba haber tenido ninguna. Aunque Henry, al que escuché corretear por la cocina, quizá sí que había tenido una. Era un chico muy valiente, pero tenía diez años, y a esa edad, siempre se tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Me levanté y fui en su busca.

Le encontré en la cocina, mirando un vaso de leche caliente, como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Aquel gesto me recordó a August, e hice un esfuerzo por evitar sentir una punzada en mi corazón. Me acerqué a él y le puse suavemente la mano en el hombro, sonriendo con suavidad.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Henry? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Asintió suavemente y yo me mordí suavemente el labio. Recordé que Blancanieves, siendo pequeña y antes de granjearse mi odio, solía venir a mí cuando tenía una pesadilla, y recordar lo que hacía entonces me hizo pensar en lo que hacer. Cogí el vaso de leche y le añadí un poco de cacao y canela, para convertirlo en un chocolate, y lo coloqué delante de él otra vez.

_ Cuéntamela, te sentirás mejor.

_ Soñé que una mujer, cubierta con una capucha, te apartaba de mí. Y que no volvía a verte.

_ Eso no pasará jamás._ Le dije, muy seria._ No dejaré que nada te aparte de mi lado.

_ Pero y sí…

_ No, de ninguna manera._ Le espeté, cortante._ No hay nada que pueda separarme de ti. Eres la única persona que jamás ha creído en mí, Henry. Y lo que más quiero en este mundo.

_Killian Jones/Bodega del Jolly Roger_

_ Te dije que Anzu no era de fiar._ Le recalqué a la loba, que seguía tratando de deshacerse de las ataduras que le había puesto.

Yo, en cuanto Anzu me dejó atado y desprovisto de mi Garfio me rendí ante la evidencia de que iba a tener que quedarme en la bodega un buen rato. Pensé que el conjuro con el que Cora había bañado mi espada me permitiría tomar ventaja, pero no había sido así. Y ahora estaba atado en la bodega de mi propio barco, junto con aquella joven.

_ Anzu es de fiar. Tú no la conoces como yo.

_ Os equivocáis. Sois vos quien no la conoce._ Le recalqué._ Si fuese de fiar no os habría dejado aquí. Su corazón es más negro que el carbón.

_ Fue más negro que el carbón._ Dijo, poniendo énfasis en la primera palabra._ Ella ha cambiado. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Incluso tú si te lo propusieses.

Ante aquel comentario sólo pude apoyarme bien en el tablón que me había tocado y lanzar una risa. Esperaba que Cora saliese con vida de su confrontación con Anzu, porque de lo contrario iba a tener que quedarme donde estaba y era más que evidente que no iba a poder vengarme de ella ni del cocodrilo.


	13. Desamor

_August Wayne/Boston/Flashback_

Me desperté producto del intenso dolor que me sacudía la pierna. Gemí de dolor, y al instante noté movimiento a mi lado. La joven que se encontraba a mi lado me miró con preocupación, y emitió un sonido que prometía ser una frase, pero yo la detuve colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. A pesar de todo, pude notar reproche en aquellos ojos oscuros.

_ Estoy bien.

_ La gente no grita de esa manera cuando está bien.

_ Regina, estoy bien. De verdad. Se me pasará. Duérmete.

Ella agitó su cabello azabache mientras negaba. Sabía que esa negación venía significando que era incorregible, pero no podía decirle lo que me estaba pasando, no me creería. Durante diecisiete años había sido lo bastante cuidadoso como para asegurarme de que no supiese nada. Sabía que debía hacerlo, y que si me dolía la pierna, era precisamente porque no había sido capaz de decírselo.

¿Cómo decirle a una mujer tan dulce, tan amable, que había sido la reina malvada del cuento de Blancanieves? Ella había recibido una segunda oportunidad, y la había aprovechado muy bien. Se había convertido en una persona distinta, una persona pura. Se había convertido en la chica de la que me había enamorado. La mujer que llevaba mi alianza de compromiso.

_ Ahora me he desvelado, August. No puedo dormir.

Sonrió y me acarició el cuello con la mano. Y me sentí culpable. Culpable de no ser sincero con la persona más importante de mi vida. Aparté la mirada, y noté la suya clavarse en mí. Lentamente me separé y me dirigí hacia la puerta, presintiendo su confusión.

_ Necesito tomar el aire. No tardaré.

Bajé y me apoyé en la pared del edificio, observando las estrellas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Regina lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin confesarle quien era? Me separé un poco, cojeando, y me moví en dirección hacia un callejón. Pero me quedé congelado al escuchar un sonido y notar algo frío clavarse en mi espalda. Una pistola, de dos cañones por lo que pude notar.

_ No llevo nada encima._ Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

_ Mala respuesta cielo, pero no vengo por eso._ Me respondió una voz de mujer, irónica.

_ ¿Entonces por qué?_ Intenté girarme, pero noté como la pistola aumentar la presión sobre mi espalda, lo que era un claro aviso, si me giraba dispararía.

_ Tenías una misión, una única misión. Y la has estropeado.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?_ Le espeté.

_ No mucho, la verdad. Sé que hay una persona que está muy cabreada por las acciones de pinocho.

_ ¿Cuánto te pagan por esto? Lo igualaré.

_ ¿Me tomas por una vulgar mercenaria? La lealtad no se compra. Te propongo un trato. Tú me escuchas y yo no te vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

_ Muy bien._ Dije, a regañadientes.

_ La persona que me llamó me dice que has estropeado tanto el trabajo que ha tenido que encargarse en persona. Así que quiere que salgas de la vida de Regina para poder encargarse.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamé, como si la idea me produjese dolor físico, pues de hecho noté un latigazo en mi pierna.

_ No te estoy preguntando. Has sido una molestia para ella durante todos estos años. Ya es hora de que te quites de en medio y culpa su destino.

_ No permitiré que la hagáis caer en semejante desgracia._ Me dije, tratando de girarme otra vez.

Pero al hacerlo no vi la mujer, que parecía encontrarse a mi espalda una vez más. Ella rió musicalmente yo me dejé caer al suelo, derrotado. Ella se acercó a mi oído, y susurró muy despacio.

_ Es tu decisión, August. Escoger para ella la vida o la muerte.

_Regina Mills/Local de la abuelita_

Las teclas sonaban mientras trabajaba en aquella cafetería. No era lo mismo que trabajar allí que en mi despacho, decididamente era más tedioso. Sin embargo, no pensaba salir de la ciudad, no sin Henry y sin tener claro qué pensaba hacer con mi vida. Por una parte tenía una historia en Boston, un trabajo y una casa. Pero por otra, aquella historia era tan falsa como las que había inventado para la gente de Storybrooke. Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien, de un golpe, cerró mi portátil.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte, Desideria?_ Le pregunté, todo lo amablemente que fui capaz teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que la vi quiso matarme.

_ No, no puedes.

_ Puedo saber entonces a qué se debe tu intrusión._ quise saber.

_ No puedes ayudarme a mí, pero sí a August. Él te necesita.

_ Llega diez años tarde para eso, Desideria.

_ ¿Tanto te repugna que sea de madera?_ Me espetó, cerrando los puños.

Me habría reído ante aquello, pero habría sido de mal gusto. Desideria no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Veía las cosas de un modo monocromático, pero no eran así. Coloqué las manos bajo la barbilla, la miré a los ojos y hablé con claridad.

_ Me es indiferente que sea de madera o de acero forjado. Me traicionó, y se merece cuanto le ha pasado.

Pude ver que iba a decir algo, pero un sonido de explosión llamó la atención de ambas. Sentí un escalofrío, y no pude evitar pensar que probablemente, dicha explosión tendría que ver con August.

_Regina Mills/Boston/Flashback_

Había pasado un mes, y él no había aparecido. Sentía mi corazón hecho trizas, como si estuviese hecho de cristal, y alguien lo hubiese golpeado con un martillo hasta no dejar de él más que un montón de polvo transparente. No entendía que había hecho mal. Aferré una vez más el que fuese mi anillo de compromiso y me lo llevé al corazón, cerrando la mano a su alrededor, pero era totalmente inútil. Aquello no iba a darme ningún alivio. Lo miré una última vez, y lo lancé por la ventana, incapaz de mirarlo más tiempo.

Había llorado demasiado tiempo, y no podía continuar así. Debía ser una persona más fuerte y decidida, ya que de lo contrario iba a morir de soledad. Me vestí con mi traje de trabajo y me lavé la cara, tratando de que no pareciese que había estado llorando. A pesar de todo, y conociendo mi estado anímico, me maquillé con maquillaje a prueba de agua, ya que no quería acabar con dos chorros negros bajando por mi rostro. Creo que cuando llegué a la peluquería y me senté, mi peluquera no lo advirtió.

_ ¿Las puntas, querida?

_ No, quiero un corte nuevo. Siento que necesito deshacerme de la melena, a la altura de los hombros estará bien, e incluso quizá algo más.

_Regina Mills/El bosque._

El bosque se presentaba más activo que de costumbre. Los animales, asustados, huían de las explosiones, porque la primera parecía haber sido tan sólo el inicio de toda una traca de bombas. Estaba preocupada, porque eso no podía ser una coincidencia. August tenía que estar en problemas y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Era cierto que estaba enfadada con él, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera muerto. No podía permitirlo, sencillamente la idea me producía un intenso dolor en el pecho.

En ese momento, sentí algo duro bajo mi pie. Aparté la bota y recogí el objeto del suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer mi anillo de compromiso. Lo recogí, y noté que estaba ligeramente caliente. Desideria me miró, como si esperara que hiciese algo.

_ ¿August llevaba esto?_ Le pregunté.

_ Siempre lo lleva encima. Ha debido de pasarle algo. ¿Qué esperas, vamos?

No hizo falta buscarlo con mucho ahínco para darme cuenta de donde estaba. Escuché un grito suyo, y le encontré tirado en el suelo. La madera de sus brazos parecía estar quemada. En sus ojos encontré una expresión vacía, realmente propia de una marioneta en lugar de una persona. Le golpeé en el pecho, pero no hubo respuesta. Y noté como algo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, se desgarraba. Podía ocultarme tras un muro de cinismo, tratar de hacer pensar a los demás e incluso a mí misma que no sentía nada, pero no dejaría de ser una impresión falsa. Yo amaba a August, le amaba con todo mi corazón.

_ A decir verdad, no pensaba que resistiría tanto._ Me interrumpió una voz._ Pero ha merecido la pena tan sólo por verte sufrir. Ahora que he acabado aquí quizás me encargue de Henry.

Debí haber supuesto que esto tenía que ser cosa de una de las dos, Sheryanna o Discordia. En este caso era la primera. Al verla, la ira dentro de mí tomó el control. Me puse en pie, frente a ella, y mis manos comenzaron a despedir chispas, producto de la magia que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. Tendría que romper mi promesa, me gustase o no. Aunque estaba segura de que lo iba a disfrutar.

_ No eres rival para mí, Regina._ Me dijo, haciendo aparecer una espada entre sus manos._ Además, estás desarmada.

_ No necesito un arma para derrotarte._ Dije, ya sin contener mi rabia.

Ella se movió, pero yo no fui capaz de verla hasta que noté un codazo entre las costillas. De haber querido matarme lo podría haber hecho en aquel mismo momento, pero no lo hizo y ese sería su error. Me concentré, tenía que lanzar mi mejor hechizo. , uno capaz de destruir la oscuridad, de acabar con su poder.

Sentí como la energía manaba por mi cuerpo, y sonreí al tiempo que habría los ojos. Alcé las manos, y noté una sensación similar a una corriente eléctrica. Acto seguido, y ante su sorpresa, pude agacharme y tocar el suelo. Una hilera de luz, como una telaraña, cubrió el suelo a mi alrededor, incluyendo la zona donde ella se encontraba. El suelo se agrietó, y la luz comenzó a manar de las grietas. Yo sentí una cálida sensación de paz, pero ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, y cuando quise darme cuenta, la vi cerrar sus ojos y desvanecerse, con una extraña expresión de paz, como si realmente desease abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

_ Regina…

Me giré, y contemplé a Desideria, que me observaba con la mirada seria. Pensé que la encontraría llorando, o sumida en la desesperación, pero ese no parecía ser su carácter. Yo me sentía destrozada por dentro, y quería llorar, llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos.

_ Aún vive… Hemos de ir con el hada azul, antes de que sea tarde.

_Discordia/Junto al piano._

No aparecía. Sheryanna estaba fuera desde hace horas y empezaba a preocuparme. Preocupación que no hizo más que aumentar cuando un resplandor apareció ante mí, y una carta se posó bajo mis pies. Un sobre simple, sin inscripción alguna. Con los bordes ornamentados de dorado. La cogí y noté como el sello que me aseguraba que no había sido abierta se separaba del cierre y extraje la carta. No tardé en reconocer su letra.

_Mi amada Discordia:_

_Ante todo, espero que entiendas que lo que voy a hacer, lo haré por ti. Pues te estoy arrebatando la vida que mereces, te estoy arrebatando tu felicidad. Te he metido en una batalla que no te compete, una en la que no tienes por qué participar. No hablo de la reina, ni de sus aliados. Hablo de mi misma, y de la batalla que hace siglos que sostengo contra la oscuridad de mi interior. Por más que he tratado de buscarla, no hay bondad en mí, pues carezco de corazón. Soy alguien que no sabe amar, incapaz de sentir verdadera felicidad. Y tú, querida mía, mereces algo mucho mejor que eso. Voy a encarar a la oscuridad de mi ser por mí misma y lo más probable es que no sobreviva. Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que mi vida ha alcanzado su amargo final. Pero si es así, me siento conforme, pues soy una egoísta por negarte ser feliz junto a alguien que te ame de verdad, alguien que no te arrastre por un camino de tinieblas como este._

_Sheryanna Shaykary_

Me quedé mirando aquella carta con incredulidad, y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Mi amada Sheryanna me había abandonado, después de cuanto habíamos pasado juntas, y no terminaba de entender su explicación. ¿Acaso cuando estaba a su lado el calor que me brindaba era falso? ¿Acaso no me quería? Me negaba a creer eso. Yo había sentido su amor, su afecto y su cariño, y eran reales, eso no iba a poder negarlo jamás, por mucho que leyese aquella carta.

Sheryanna Shaykary/Prisión/Flashback

_ ¿Tanto deseas recuperarla que has acudido aquí?_ Espetó una voz de hombre desde la celda.

_ Más que nada en este mundo_ Recalqué, tratando de mantenerme alejada de aquellos barrotes dorados.

_ Tú no tienes corazón. No sabes amar. ¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida por otra persona?

_ Porque, como bien has dicho, no tengo corazón. Pero cuando estoy con ella…

_ Sí…_ Insistió el hombre.

_ Cuando estoy con ella me siento como si tuviese uno.


	14. Finale

_Regina Mills/Convento de Storybrooke._

_ ¿Se pondrá bien?_ Pregunté, mientras lo observaba.

Nunca había visto a August así. Tan débil, tan vulnerable. No se merecía aquello, no por mi culpa. La madre superiora le estaba examinando cuando el suelo bajo mis pies comenzó a temblar, y un grito hizo presa de mi cabeza, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Sal de ahí o te sacaré de entre lo que quede del edificio cuando acabe con él!

_ Supongo que no me queda más remedio._ Susurré, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

_ ¡Para!_ Exclamó Desideria_ Ella no es como Sheryanna. Es inmortal. Te matará.

_ Si eso es lo que tiene que pasar, que sea así. No voy a arriesgar la vida de los demás por más tiempo por algo que sólo es cosa mía.

Discordia tenía una expresión de furia extrema cuando nos encontramos. Sus ojos parecían llamear, pero yo no tenía miedo. Había llevado una vida de oscuridad, de tinieblas. En ese sentido, ambas éramos idénticas. Y podía calcular el punto exacto en que se encontraba.

_ Puedes matarme ahora si quieres, pero eso no te la devolverá. Ella lo escogió, y tú lo sabes.

En aquel momento, alzó la mano y observé como un relámpago se formaba en su mano. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida. Pero en aquel momento, noté como algo se interponía entre las dos, y abrí los ojos. Anzu estaba delante de mí, con ambas manos extendidas, protegiéndome.

_ Si quieres matarla, antes tendrás que matarme a mí._ Dijo, con una convicción que no esperaba de ella.

_ ¿Y por qué tendrías que arriesgar tu vida por ella, después de lo que nos ha hecho?

_ Es lo que las madres hacen por sus hijas.

_Sheryanna Shaykary/Mazmorras._

El rechazo de Odín me había llevado directamente a aquella mazmorra. Una jaula de oro, como la llamarían algunos. Sabía el lugar exacto al que tenía que ir, y nada iba a detenerme o retrasarme. Me apoyé en los barrotes y miré a Loki a los ojos a través de ellos, con una expresión falsamente serena.

_ ¿Tanto deseas recuperarla que has acudido aquí?_ Espetó una voz de hombre desde la celda.

_ Más que nada en este mundo_ Recalqué, tratando de mantenerme alejada de aquellos barrotes dorados.

_ Tú no tienes corazón. No sabes amar. ¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida por otra persona?

_ Porque, como bien has dicho, no tengo corazón. Pero cuando estoy con ella…

_ Sí…_ Insistió el hombre.

_ Cuando estoy con ella me siento como si tuviese uno.

_ Enternecedor. Pero como comprenderás, poco puedo hacer aquí encerrado.

_ No vengo por tu ayuda, vengo por tu poder. No saldré de aquí sin él.

_Regina Mills/Ante el convento_

Anzu estaba decidida, y por algún motivo, Discordia dudaba en atacarla a ella o no. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, vi como una tercera persona se ponía delante de Anzu. Una mujer, con el cabello dorado, vestida de blanco y dorado, como un ángel. Tanto Dicordia como Anzu dieron un paso atrás al verla, producto de la sorpresa, y en el caso de Discordia, casi me pareció sentir verdadero temor.

_ ¡Zandra!_ Exclamó la vampiresa, lanzándose a sus brazos.

La mujer sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió que se apartase. Anzu lo hizo, ya más confiada. Zandramas avanzó con calma y se colocó delante de Discordia, que pretendía mantenerse serena, pero ya no daba la impresión de estar en absoluto confiada.

_ Tú sabías que esto pasaría, que no podías retenerme en el cuerpo que escogiste para mí para siempre. Fue duro escapar de aquel museo y reponerme. Pero ahora ten claro que no voy a dejar que hieras a nadie más.

Discordia sacó su cetro y le lanzó un rayo con él, pero no pareció hacerle lo más mínimo, más bien al contrario. La rubia adelantó la mano y el cetro se escapó de sus manos, para volver a las de su legítima dueña.

_ Es suficiente. Esto se ha terminado._ Dijo, ante lo que Discordia asintió, desganada.

Pensé que todo había terminado, pero cuando nos relajamos, un relámpago vino en mi dirección. Sin embargo, nuevamente alguien se interpuso en el ataque, alguien que hubiese recibido que no estuviese allí. Alguien cuyo cuerpo de madera comenzó a arder.

_ ¡August!

_Roja/Bodega del Jolly Roger._

_ Temo que no vamos a salir de esta._ Murmuré, algo impedía que la Luna me dejase transformarme, probablemente el mismo hechizo que había hecho el barco invisible.

Así que no iba a lograr desatarme. Seguiríamos confinados en aquella bodega bastante tiempo a mi parecer. Aunque al capitán no parecía importarle. En el tiempo que llevábamos allí, y no había sido poco, tan sólo le había oído quejarse de la ausencia de ron. Creía que si no me mataba el hambre iba a hacerlo el aburrimiento. Así que le di una patada al capitán, que estaba dormitando. Se despertó de mal humor y me preguntó que qué quería.

_ Quiero que me cuentes alguna de esas historias de piratas.

_Regina Mills/Frente al convento._

Una importante mancha negra había aparecido en el pecho de August, pero esta vez estaba consciente, lo que no me confortaba en absoluto. Me sentía como una idiota, ya que lo había tratado fatal, sin preocuparme por lo que pudiese sentir o padecer. Y él había dado su vida por mí, porque a pesar de todo me seguía queriendo. Le miré a los ojos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Sin importarme que fuesen de madera, los besé, y noté como un extraño calor se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

Había funcionado realmente. Podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba. Abrí los ojos, y allí estaba el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Tenía otra oportunidad, y esta vez, no pensaba tirarla por la borda. Rodeé el cuello de August con los brazos y le besé, sabiendo que esta vez nadie podría romper nuestra familia.


End file.
